


WinterIron

by Layora88



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arc Reactor, Love Confessions, M/M, Metal arm porn, Or Is It?, Slow Build, Unrequited Steve Rogers-Tony/Bucky, smutt and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layora88/pseuds/Layora88
Summary: Bucky moves into the Avengers Tower and Tony Stark is amazing and shows him some love; it's lovely really. Slow build and love confessions and sex...sex at the end of course, haha. So enjoy!I couldn't think of a better title...sorry xD. Bucky and Tony...first fic I've written of them and I had a lot of fun writing this. Also...there will be a sequel I have decided...just to put you on notice; I've edited recently and added in a few breadcrumbs. ^_~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Updated/Edited as of January 19th, 2017 Enjoy!

James Buchanan Barnes had been rescued by the Avengers some time ago. Four months ago if you’d like to be more exact. Through it all he had managed to recover many of his memories from before the War, to during the War and thereafter as his time as the Winter Soldier. 

He spent the first month of his recovery in confinement and it was somewhere during the third that he was permitted to share an apartment with his childhood friend, Steve Rogers; better known as, Captain America.

He hadn’t slipped into his Winter Soldier persona since before he was brought in by the Team and his recovery had been going well thus far. He suffered from night terrors, however, but then again, so did most of the Avengers. 

He had apologized to the Team every chance he got for being what he was, for any pain he had caused them. But ever since his arrival at the Tower, he had not been able to properly apologize to the man he had so desperately wished to thank; the one and only, Tony Stark.

There was a good reason for this, of course. As the Winter Solider, his mission had been to murder Stark’s parents all those many years ago. He barely remembered the mission, but he remembered their faces. He remembered all of their faces. 

That one mission, haunted him more than most and the reason behind it? He had known them and then upon meeting their son-Tony Stark-he had been so utterly surprised because the man had gone above and beyond to show him, James Buchanan Barnes-not the Winter Solider-that he was worth saving; even if he didn’t believe it. 

Tony may never have conversed with him in those first three months in the Avengers Tower, but it wasn’t for lack of trying. He just needed a little more time. So he went out of his way to make Barnes’ stay more comfortable. The little things that most people would take for granted, like making sure there were foods that both Steve and Bucky enjoyed way back when together stockpiled high in their personal kitchen and even the common one. He went out of his way to have a wardrobe selected for the Sergeant as well.

Barnes never failed to notice the ‘little’ things and he would never even consider calling them that. They were grand gestures. The first of which was letting him even come to the Tower in the first place, let alone allowing him to live under the same roof as the rest of the Team. 

Barnes was in awe. He had no idea how this man could be so kind to him after the atrocities he had committed. He knew he would never be forgiven by the genius, but he never really wanted forgiveness; he knew he could never truly be forgiven anyway, not for what he had done.

 

Then late one evening during the fourth month of his recovery, Barnes had been sitting up late in the communal kitchen. He was siting in the dark-of course-sipping a cup of warm milk while he sat at the kitchen island. He had been awoken by a nightmare, one of the many that still haunted him. This time it was the fall. 

He sighed into his cup. He had remembered a memory of a woman long since passed, he thought she must be Steve’s mother, making him and Steve warm milk to soothe them after a bad cold. He had recalled how it had helped them sleep thereafter and thought a cup of the warm milk might soothe him now. After a moment of melancholy contemplation, he could hear footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

He listened intently, trying to decipher who it might be but couldn’t quite pick up on who it was. So he cocked his head and tried to decide if he should leave and give the other some privacy. Just as he was about to stand, an odd blue glow started to fill the darkness as the person got closer, but then the light in the kitchen was being turned on and the blue glow vanished. 

Barnes’ grey blue eyes met dark brown orbs and the two men simply stared at one another in silence for a beat. Before him, Tony Stark stood looking a little worse for wear. His hair was stuck up in every which way, his eyes appeared tired and slightly bloodshot and his breathing was slightly irregular. He looked as if he was trembling slightly too, but his eyes were wide and staring.

Barnes nodded, breaking the staring contest and Tony’s eyes flickered away from him to land on the coffee maker. The genius spoke first, “Evening, Barnes. Uh…couldn’t sleep?” He asked softly. 

Barnes nodded again and watched as the genius made his way towards the coffee maker, flicking it on. “Yeah…bad dream,” He murmured and Tony turned to observe him, leaning back against the counter with his arms folded in front of his chest.

“Yeah..I know what that’s like,” Tony murmured.

The genius wore a white tank top and loose fitting black sleep pants. He was also barefoot and his fingers were tapping nervously against his biceps. He could see something circular beneath the genius’ tank and it was emitting a soft blue glow. 

He vaguely thought it looked like the orb that he’d seen in the middle of the Iron-Man suit. Barnes took it all in, noting the hesitant posture, the darting gaze, the way the man nipped at his lower lip slightly. He could tell he was uncomfortable. 

Barnes went to stand, immediately moving towards the door, “I’m sorry, I just came down for something to drink. I’ll leave you to it.” He offered gently.

Tony shifted and regarded him quietly for a moment before speaking. Barnes was already nearing the door, clutching the mug in his metal hand. “You don’t have to go, Barnes. This is your home too. Do you want to talk about it?” Tony spoke low, his voice never wavered. 

Barnes stopped, his back to the genius for a moment longer before he turned to look at the man. “No, I’m alright…Stark…I-I wanted to thank you. For everything…” He told him gently.

Their gazes met and the corner of Tony's mouth twitched slightly. "You don't have to thank me for anything, Barnes," The genius murmured. 

Bucky shook his head slightly, "I do…you've gone out of your way to accommodate me here. I truly appreciate all that you've done for me…and for Steve." 

Tony shifted his weight, feeling slightly more uncomfortable and he averted his gaze. “Don’t mention it,” He murmured and waved his hand dismissively, shrugging before turning back towards the coffee maker as it dinged. 

Bucky smiled just slightly and turned to leave, slipping quietly out of the kitchen. Bucky had heard more than his fair share of praise of the genius' generosity and sure everyone gave him the classic line of "oh he's a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist,” but Barnes wasn't stupid. 

He could see the kindness and love behind all of the small and grand gestures that Tony made. He went out of his way for all of the Avengers, not just him. After the Chitauri mess, he had created a fund to help the city of New York repair itself and he had countless other charities, like the Maria Stark Foundation he was responsible for. He was a kind and generous man and he may have some fooled, but not James Buchanan Barnes. 

 

After that first midnight encounter, they started to become more frequent. Sometimes Tony would stumble in during a movie night looking for food or coffee only to discover the group in the living room watching a film. 

Sometimes he would join, sometimes he would simply say hello before returning to his workshop. Bucky never asked about the blue light he had seen faintly beneath the genius’ shirts, but he was curious. Steve had told him that Tony rarely did the Team bonding thing and Bucky had simply snorted. He wasn't exactly good at it either. 

But eventually Tony started joining them for dinners and the occasional movie night and after another two months had gone by, Christmas was only a few days away. The Tower was decked out of course, the private floors had Christmas trees in practically every corner and the lights…don't get him started about the lights…they were honest to God, _everywhere_. 

Twinkling little lights strung up in the hallways, in the common room, in the _bloody elevator._ But the worst thing strewn around the Tower…was the _mistletoe._ Every door frame practically had some form of the decoration hanging from it. Bucky had managed to sidestep it most of the time and had been rewarded for his efforts but everyone else just laughed and gave each other a peck on the cheek of whomever happened to be caught under it with them. 

It wasn't until Bucky had caught himself discussing something or another in the kitchen one evening after dinner with Steve that he finally fell victim to the green and red plant. He was just walking away from his friend when Tony practically ran into him in the doorway. 

Tony bumped into him having been distracted by his phone and Bucky righted him, both hands reaching out to grasp the genius' shoulders gently. Tony looked up at him surprised and pocketed his phone. "Sorry, Barnes. Shoulda' been paying more attention,” Tony told him with a little chuckle. 

The corner of Bucky's lips twitched slightly, the beginnings of a smile, "No harm done, Stark." 

He went to release the grip on the genius' shoulders and then he caught sight of Clint just over the brunette's shoulder. He was pointing above their heads and grinning manically at Bucky. Bucky gave him an odd look before he tilted his head as he followed the direction to where he was pointing above their heads. 

Tony’s gaze followed his own as Bucky's hands fell from his shoulders and the genius took in the sight of the mistletoe hanging above their heads at about the same time realization dawned on Bucky. 

Bucky straightened slightly and Tony met his gaze, now practically leering at him, "Well, traditions a tradition." 

Tony told him before leaning up on his tippy toes and planting a chaste kiss to Bucky's cheek before moving past the stunned soldier and busying himself at the fridge. Bucky just stood there looking more than a little surprised and both Clint and Steve just grinned widely at him. 

Bucky tried not to meet their stares as he slipped out of the kitchen as fast as his feet would carry him. So of course it was all the soldier could think about for the rest of the night. He hadn't been kissed in a very, _very_ long time and even if it wasn't on the lips, he was still a man…with… _urges_. So he steeled himself and did his best not to blush every time he had a conversation with the genius and found himself staring at the other man's tantalizingly pink lips. 

Through dinner he was treated with the sight of the genius sipping wine and enjoying his pasta and then over dessert, he forced himself to leave and head for the safety of the living room while the rest of the group finished their ice cream. 

He felt so ridiculous being distracted by something so silly. Sure he had found the genius to be rather handsome, but he couldn’t remember a time where he had actually let himself admire someone in such a way. It had definitely been more than a while. 

He appreciated many of the Avenger’s beauty. Natasha was incredibly attractive, even Clint and Thor were good looking. Bruce was sort of handsome in the way he carried himself and Steve…well, Steve was practically Adonis himself. 

But Bucky had always thought of Steve as his best friend, like a brother. Sure they would go to the ends of the Earth for each other but he never thought about him in a sexual way…at least, he didn’t think he had. Memories were still sort of a touchy subject for him; in that, he didn’t exactly have them all back just yet. 

  


After he had retreated to the safety of the living room after the sight of one Tony Stark licking a spoon was proving to be just too much for his brain at the moment; the rest of the group slowly made their way in as well to put on a movie.

Bucky then took the opportunity to disappear back into the kitchen to put away the dishes and start the dishwasher. He knew the group tended to leave a bit of a mess behind whenever it was movie night so he thought he'd do them a favour and clean up a bit. 

It was shortly after 7:00pm when he was in the middle of loading the dish washer that he managed to break a dish. He had lifted a plate from the counter only to have his mechanical hand clench involuntarily and crack the plate in half. 

He froze, staring down at the broken plate as it clanged noisily to the floor. Frowning deeply, he raised his hand to his face to inspect it but found that most of the arm was in fact immobile. 

He grunted in annoyance and tried to shake it out but the fist still remained clenched. Reaching up with his flesh and blood hand he rubbed his temple in frustration. "Bucky?" Steve asked gently as he now stood in the doorway. 

He had heard the noise and come to see if everything was alright. "Sorry, Stevie. I broke a plate,” Bucky muttered before he knelt with a sigh to try and clean up the pieces and Steve came to his side. 

"What happened?” Steve asked gently, taking note of the way the brunette was carrying himself. 

Bucky shrugged, "S'nothin, just wasn't payin' attention." He lied.

Steve’s frown deepened and noticed that his friend was almost cradling his metal arm against his chest, "You're lyin' Buck. Try again." 

Bucky sighed and looked up at his friend from his position on the floor, lifting the broken pieces of the plate before he stood. "It's just my arm," He muttered under his breath as he set the dish on the counter. 

Steve eyed him sadly, "It's giving you trouble again, isn't it?" The blonde asked and Bucky just nodded before opening the cupboard where the garbage was. 

He deposited the broken pieces of the plate there before sighing softly and leaned back against the counter. He eyed the metal appendage quietly for a moment as he tried to get it to loosen up. No such luck. 

"You ever going to talk to him about it?" Steve asked as he came closer, reaching out to take Bucky's metal wrist in his hand. 

Bucky let him, watching as Steve turned the hand over and held his wrist gently. He couldn't feel it and just seeing Steve, beautiful _good_ Steve Rogers-Captain America-hold such a deadly weapon had his heart clenching. 

"M' fine, Stevie. It'll loosen up in a bit,” Bucky reassured as he tried to pull his hand away, but barely managed to get it to twitch.

Steve just frowned at him before meeting his gaze. "You know he'd be willing to fix it for ya'. Why won't you let him?" Steve asked gently.

Bucky tried to pull his arm away and only succeeded in making it twitch this time. Steve let go gently, the arm returning to his friends' side. Bucky let out an exasperated sigh, "I don't need him doing anymore favours for me. I should be the one doing him a favour." Bucky murmured.

"I think-" Clint suddenly interjected from the doorway, watching the exchange with a slight smirk. "Stark would be more than a _little_ willing to take a look at it for you, Buck." 

Bucky glanced over at him, his brow creasing slightly. "What would I be willing to take a look at, now?" Tony singsonged from the living room. 

Bucky visibly winced and Steve shrugged slightly before tugging Bucky's flesh and blood arm towards the living room. The brunette tried to pull away but his friend held him fast as they moved into the living room together. He just let out a soft sigh and resigned himself to his fate.

Tony sat on one of the couches looking expectantly at them. He was reclined back against the cushions, one leg crossed over the other and one arm thrown over the back of the couch. 

He raised a brow as the three men came into the living room. "It's nothing," Bucky tried hastily but Steve scowled at him before shoving his friend out towards Tony. 

Tony's eyebrows raised higher in surprise and then he looked up at Barnes, taking in his stiff posture. His eyes scanned the man's face for a moment before they flitted down towards the metal arm. He tilted his head thoughtfully for a moment as he noted the stiffness of the appendage and the clenched fist. 

"What's wrong with your arm?" He asked softly, his entire body shifting against the couch as he leaned forward to inspect the arm. 

He was suddenly very interested in what was going on in front of him. Bucky shifted uncomfortably for a moment before he finally spoke, “It’s…not workin' right…" He barely whispered and Tony's eyes shifted their focus to the soldier's face. 

Bucky looked incredibly uncomfortable and refused to meet the genius' gaze. He would have to tread carefully. “Would you like me to take a look at it? I'm sure I could fix whatever's going on with it,” Tony offered, speaking quietly, sincerely even and Bucky immediately looked to him.

”You don't havta' Stark. It's okay, I'll make do,” Bucky told him earnestly. 

“I know I don’t _have_ to, but I’m actually incredibly interested in the mechanics. I’m sure I could get it working for you in no time,” Tony told him lightly. 

He was smiling softly up at him now. Bucky eyed him quietly for a moment while Steve and Clint waited expectantly behind him. Bucky shifted his weight from one foot to the other before he averted his gaze and nodded slightly, “Alright…” He whispered. 

Tony’s smile widened and he quickly stood, “Got some time now? Or would you like to watch a movie first? I think it’s Nat’s turn to pick though…” Tony warned him. 

Bucky shrugged gently, “Now might be okay, I don’t really feel like watching a movie tonight.” 

Tony nodded and clapped his hands together, “Alright then-shall we?” He motioned vaguely towards the direction of the elevators and Bucky nodded, starting towards them.

Steve clapped him on the shoulder gently as he passed him by and gave him a soft smile. Bucky just nodded nervously and headed for the elevators with Tony right behind him. Tony joined him in the elevator and they quietly made their way up towards his workshop. It was the first time he would be really alone with the genius and he was definitely feeling nervous about it. 

The last time he had been alone with the genius was the night he had run into the man in the kitchen. Once the doors opened, Tony led them down a few stairs before they came to a sliding glass door. The door slid open and once inside Bucky couldn’t stop looking around. 

His eyes flitted from one thing to the next as the lights came on and revealed more and more of Tony’s inventions. At the far end of the room two of Tony’s Iron-Man suits were displayed behind thick glass panes. Bucky quietly strode towards them, taking in their beautiful designs, admiring them as Tony busied himself with a few things by one of his workbenches. 

Tony turned to see where Barnes had ended up after he had gathered a few of his tools together and cleared off some space on his desk and smiled softly to himself when he found the Sergeant admiring his Iron-Man suits. He tilted his head slightly and regarded the man quietly for another moment. 

He took in his posture, the way the solider carried himself and admired the way the man looked so relaxed in that particular moment. He crossed his arms in front of his chest slightly and leaned back on his heels a little, “They’re pretty amazing, aren’t they?” Tonys aid softly and Barnes lips quirked as if to smirk before turning to face the genius. 

“Yeah, they are. Kinda’ like works of art,” Bucky confessed. 

Tony was surprised by this admission and couldn’t help smiling a bit more, “Come on over, have a seat.” Tony motioned towards a stool he had pulled up towards his workbench. 

Bucky quietly strode towards him and took a seat, lifting his arm to rest it on the table next to them. Tony motioned towards the man’s chest, “Mind removing your shirt? I need to get a look at the shoulder too.” 

Bucky nodded before lifting the hem of his shirt and pulling it up and over his head. He let it fall to the floor before he averted his gaze and allowed Tony time to take a look at the arm. Tony pulled over another stool and let it roll right up next to the brunette before taking a seat. 

He was momentarily frozen by the sight before him. Barnes was definitely _ripped,_ his chest looked taught, his muscles tense beneath the broad expanse of lightly tanned skin. He was covered in a light dusting of dark hair and Tony swallowed thickly as he took in the sight of the scars spreading from the edge of the metal arm where it melded with this shoulder.

He shifted slightly on his stool and cleared his throat, “So, what’s going on exactly with it?” Tony asked as he pulled out a portable imager and started to scan the arm with it. 

Bucky tried to stay perfectly still as he did so but allowed his gaze to flit back to the genius nervously, “It’s been freezin’ up on me every so often. Completely useless, can’t feel a thing let alone move it much. Sometimes it goes back to normal in an hour or two, but it’s been takin’ longer and longer each time.”

Tony frowned, “Why didn’t you come to me sooner?” 

Bucky grimaced and looked away, “I-I didn’t want to bother you with something like this.” 

Tony’s brow arched slightly, but he didn’t take his gaze from the imager as he continued to scan the arm. “Well…that’s stupid. I have been _dying_ to get my hands on this piece of tech…just didn’t think it right to just _ask,_ ” He chuckled softly and finished the scan. 

“Jarvis-show me the access points, pretty please,” Tony asked. 

Jarvis didn’t respond and simply revealed a hologram next to Tony displaying the scan results. Tony was suddenly all business. He scanned the hologram, tossing the imager onto he desk before reaching up to spread out the hologram and zoom in, tapping away at the image as they morphed and shifted before his eyes. Bucky watched the hologram, utterly transfixed by the way Tony manipulated it. 

Tony made a soft noise in the back of his throat before he was picking up a small tool and getting to work on the arm, popping up two of the plates and taking a peak inside. He spent nearly an hour in silence as he worked on the metal, playing with the circuitry and wiring. 

Bucky sat quietly, patiently waiting for Tony to say something, but he quickly realized that the genius was still so incredibly immersed in what he was doing that he probably forgot that the arm was even attached to a person. 

He chuckled to himself inwardly and couldn’t help smirking a little at the thought. Tony was a whirlwind of motion, switching out tools and manipulating the wiring. His tongue was constantly between his teeth as he concentrated and Bucky actually found it sort of cute. After almost two hours had passed, Tony finally spoke. 

“Alright…so, there’s good news and bad news,” Tony told him. 

He finally met Barnes’ gaze and sighed softly. Bucky arched a brow and regarded him quietly for a moment before the genius continued, “Bad news…the wiring is deteriorating and won’t last much longer…” 

Bucky grimaced slightly but nodded for him to continue. “Good news is, I’ve cleaned you up as best I can to keep you in working order for a couple of weeks,” Tony told him.

Tony tapped the centre of his chest lightly as he thought for a moment and Bucky’s gaze flitted to the man’s chest before the genius’ gaze shifted back to the metal arm before him. 

“What happens after a couple of weeks?” Bucky asked, his voice low and sounding a little more than nervous.

Tony glanced up at him again and smirked a bit, “I build you a better one.” 

Bucky tried to keep the surprise from his face but ultimately failed, his eyebrows shooting up into his hairline comically fast. Tony grinned slightly. “Stark…you don’t have to do that. I can make do with this, it’s okay-really,” Bucky tried. 

Tony gave him a disbelieving look and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “Uh no, it’s just going to keep seizing up on you. Plus, I can build you a _way_ _better_ model, trust me.” 

Barnes reached up with his flesh and blood hand and rubbed his eyes gently, closing them for a moment. “Come on, Barnes. What’s the big deal? I can’t save this thing. I’m sorry, but I’m super confident that I can make a way better version of it now that I’ve seen how it works. It’s a great base model, but I can add so much, make it so much better for you. You can even give me some advice on the design if you like, I’m open to hearing any ideas you have,” Tony told him in a rush. 

Tony was getting excited, completely rambling on as he watched the man before him. He was fiddling nervously with a screwdriver and Barnes finally dropped his hand to look at the genius quietly for a moment. “You’d be giving me an incredible opportunity to test out something I’ve been working on for ages, come on, what do you think? Are you ready to _feel_ again?” Tony singsonged. 

Barnes’ brows furrowed slightly, “What?” 

Tony smirked, “I can see how the arm works now, I know you can’t feel much with it. You can’t get much sensation from it, but I could change that. I have a piece of technology I’ve been working on. It’s a sensory chip. It requires a tiny surgery where we place a nano chip at the base of your brain and it’ll sort of ‘trick’ your brain into feeling sensations. Like when you touch something soft or hard. You’ll be able to feel pressure better too and temperatures.” 

Barnes was looking at him incredulously, “That’s actually possible?” He whispered.

Tony’s grin widened, “Yeah, I’ve been working on it for ages and I’m ready to finally test it out. This would be the perfect opportunity to give it a go.” 

Bucky didn’t even hesitate, jumping at the chance to help Tony in any way he possibly could. “Alright. If it’ll help your research, then I’ll do it,” Bucky told him quickly. 

Tony’s face brightened for a brief moment but then his smile fell, “But…Barnes…this is important. Please don’t just agree because I’m suggesting it. I think this could be really beneficial to you. Finally get that star off your shoulder too.” Tony told him as he tapped the star on his shoulder.

Bucky glanced at it and grimaced slightly, “No…it’ll be good. Like you said, you can build a better one.” 

Tony nodded slightly but his smile was slightly guarded. “Alright, well I can get started immediately, but right now I just want to clean up the rest of the arm a bit and make sure it’ll hold for a bit longer. Think you can spare another hour?” He asked.

Bucky nodded, “Sure, Stark.” He murmured and watched as Tony started reaching for a rag and what looked like grease and some sort of solvent. 

They spent another hour or so in the workshop while Tony cleaned up the joints in the metal bit by bit. Eventually everything seemed to be moving smoothly and Tony spoke up once again, “Alright, flex a bit. Wiggle your fingers and everything. Anything feel off to you?” 

Bucky nodded and started to stretch out his fingers and raise and lower his arm but visibly winced when he stretched his arm, “Nah, it all feels great. Thanks, Stark.” 

Tony frowned, “Why the wince? What hurts?” 

Bucky shook his head, “It’s nothing, not the arm really…just the shoulder. The metal pulls the skin, s’why the scars are so stretched.” 

Tony nodded and tapped the middle of his chest and Bucky realized it was a sort of nervous tick the genius had. Tony realized the soldier’s gaze had flickered towards his chest and he shied away a little. “Ah…I’ll be sure to make the new one more comfortable for you then. Not to worry,” Tony told him.

Tony wiped his hands on a rag briefly and tossed it onto his desk. “Can I ask you something?” Bucky murmured, his gaze still settled on Tony’s chest. 

“Sure, what’s up?” Tony asked, returning his gaze to the solider. 

Bucky shifted slightly and tapped the centre of his own chest, “The light…under your shirt. What is it?” 

Tony tried not to flinch and shrugged a bit, averting his gaze. “It’s a long story…” Tony murmured and Bucky nodded. 

“Another time then?” He asked and Tony forced a soft smile onto his face. 

Bucky felt bad for putting it there. “Sure, Barnes,” Tony whispered before shaking his head slightly as if to clear it. “Great, well. I’ll get to work then. The arm’ll probably take a couple of weeks. I want to make sure I really give it my all. The surgery we can schedule any time, it’ll be minor of course. But I’ve already got a few of the chips made and it’ll be good to go whenever you are.” 

Tony was beaming now and Bucky felt his heart give an odd sort of tug. He ignored it for the moment and simply nodded, “I’ll get the surgery as soon as possible then, that way as soon as it’s ready, we’ll be good to go.” 

Tony nodded, clapping his hands together, “Perfect!” 

Bucky’s lips quirked slightly as if to smile before meeting the genius’ gaze as he reached out with his metal hand to rest it against the brunette’s shoulder, “Thank you, Anthony. I truly appreciate what you’re doing for me.” 

Tony was a little startled, not by the thanks, but by being called by his first name. The corner of his lips quirked up in a slight smile and he nodded, watching as Bucky stood then and started towards the stairs that led to the elevator. 

“Two weeks!” Tony suddenly called after him and Bucky waved back at him. 

“Take your time, Stark,” The brunette told him as he stepped into the elevator. 

The way Bucky’s hand had felt against his shoulder, the weight gently pressing into his skin still lingered in the genius’ mind. Tony was dumbstruck as he watched the Sergeant leave, the elevator descending down a few floors to the common area. He watched the numbers fall until it reached the communal floor and then the elevator stayed there. 

He smiled softly to himself before shaking his head slightly and clapping his hands together again, “Alright, Jarvis. Time to get to work.” 

Bucky made his way back to the common area to see if anyone was still awake. He soon found the group dispersing for the evening, all heading back to their respective rooms. Bucky waved to them as they left the living room and walked over towards where Steve still sat on one of the sofas. 

The super-solider glanced over at him as he took a seat and smiled softly at his friend. “So, how’d it go?” Steve asked lightly.

Bucky just gave him a soft smile and shrugged before stretching out his metal arm and giving his fingers a wiggle. Steve smiled back and nodded, “Glad he was able to help.” 

Bucky let out a soft sigh and Steve cocked his head slightly, “What’s up, Buck?” 

Bucky averted his gaze for a moment, looking down at his hands as they settled in his lap, “He’s building me a new arm.” 

The surprise on Steve’s face went unnoticed by the soldier who was currently too busy thinking about the way Tony’s smile had made his heart flutter. 

  


Christmas came and went and although it was incredibly hectic around the Tower for the rest of the week, Bucky had managed to schedule the surgery that was required for the nano chip and just over a week later he was already recovering from the minimally invasive surgery. 

Steve had been by his side the entire time, making sure that the surgery went well and then taking care of him when he woke up. Bucky had insisted that he was just fine and that he didn’t feel any pain or discomfort, but Steve had still been a mother hen about the whole thing and insisted that everyone come to their suite for movie night that week instead of dragging Bucky down three floors to sit in the common room.

Bucky had made a fuss about the whole thing of course but everyone still showed up and they had ended up ordering Chinese food for the group. Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Thor were busy chattering on and enjoying their meal when Bucky suddenly leaned closer to Natasha and whispered to her in Russian asking where Tony was. 

She just gave him a knowing smirk and shrugged her shoulders slightly. Bucky frowned and looked down at his hands, cradling the now empty take-away container. His gaze flickered to his metal hand and his brow furrowed even deeper in thought. 

Steve noticed his frown and nudged his shoulder gently. “Bucky, what’s the matter?” Steve asked worriedly. 

Bucky met his gaze and shook his head slightly, “Ah, I’ll be back in a bit. Sorry, go ahead and watch the movie without me.” 

He went to stand but Steve caught his wrist, “Bucky, you just had surgery. Please, you should be resting.” 

Bucky chuckled softly, “I’ll only be gone for a bit, don’t worry. I’ll be fine. Just wanna’ check on somethin’.” 

Steve nodded and let his friend’s wrist go reluctantly. Bucky patted his shoulder gently and Steve watched as his friend started towards the door and disappeared into the hallway. Natasha clasped a hand on Steve’s shoulder and gave him a little smile. Steve just huffed slightly and shook his head before going back to eating his dinner.

Bucky stepped into the elevator and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “Uh, Jarvis?” 

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes. How can I be of assistance?” The AI replied. 

Bucky smiled a little, “Is Mr. Stark in his workshop?” 

“He is, Sir,” Jarvis replied. 

Bucky nodded, “Can I pop in for a visit?” 

In response, the elevator started to ascend and Bucky just smiled. “Of course,” The AI said. 

The doors of the elevator opened and Bucky stepped out onto the landing before making his way down the few stairs into the workshop. The doors were already open for him. He noticed Tony sitting at his workbench, bent over the desk deep in sleep. 

The AI obviously hadn’t announced his presence and had let Tony remain fast asleep. Quietly, he made his way towards the sleeping genius and came to stand behind him. His breath caught in the back of his throat, however, when his gaze caught sight of what lay on the desk in front of him. Tony had fallen asleep working on his new bionic arm. 

The metal arm was resting in a cradle held up from the desk. It was breathtaking. All silvery metal, glinting under the lights of the workshop. It looked so much sleeker in design and he was in absolute awe over just the design, he couldn’t wait to find out what sort of things Tony had improved on in terms of the mechanics. 

He smiled softly to himself and rest his hand against the edge of the desk as he leaned over the genius to get a better look at it. He was so happy to see that there was no longer a bloody star on the shoulder as well. Just as he went to move back and leave the genius to his nap, Tony let out a soft sigh as he began to stir. 

Pulling back quickly, Bucky tried to step out of the genius’ line of sight. Slowly the brunette sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning loudly. Bucky shifted nervously, “Hey, Stark.” He murmured and Tony practically jumped out of his chair, banging his knee hard against the desk. 

Bucky winced and reached out to steady the man as he turned and howled in pain, clutching at his knee. “Shit-Stark, I’m sorry-” Bucky tried with a grimace. 

Tony huffed out a few breaths and winced as he tried to stretch his knee, “Ah, it’s okay-you startled me, Barnes.” 

Tony rubbed the back of his neck as his knee finally stopped stinging so badly and he chuckled softly. “What’re you doing here, anyway?” Tony asked, meeting the Sergeant’s gaze. 

The corner of Bucky’s mouth twitched a little, “We were having dinner and were about to watch a movie, but you weren’t there. I thought I’d come and see if you’d like to join us.” 

Tony smiled and shrugged, “Ah…I fell asleep I guess. But you could’ve just asked Jarvis to reach me.” 

Bucky chuckled softly then and Tony was sure he had never heard Barnes laugh before. His eyes widened slightly at the soft sound and he was so relieved to find that the solider was getting more comfortable here. 

“I guess I forgot I could’ve just asked. Oh well,” Bucky shrugged. 

Tony smiled gently and cocked his head to regard the other man, he watched as Bucky’s gaze flitted behind him towards his desk and Tony turned to see what he was looking at. Tony’s smile widened and he moved out of the way so that Bucky could see the arm better. “Uh…ta-da!” Tony announced, waving his hands in the direction of the new metal arm. 

Bucky blushed lightly and let his gaze fall once again towards the arm, “Anthony…it’s beautiful.” 

Tony couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face at that and he quickly moved to let Bucky come closer to examine it. Bucky stepped closer towards the desk and hesitantly, he reached out with his flesh and blood hand to run his fingertips against the smoothness of the metal. 

Tony watched the Sergeant quietly as his fingertips ghosted against the metal. “How do you like the design?” He asked curiously.

Bucky flashed him a slight grin and Tony’s eyebrows raised in question. “It’s gorgeous. It looks so much cleaner, sleeker. Reminds me of your suits,” Bucky told him. 

Tony beamed proudly and nodded, “Well…I’m glad you like the design, but just wait until you get to test it out.” 

Bucky nodded, “How much longer until it’s finished?” He asked curiously.

Tony grinned even wider, “It’s finished.” 

Bucky’s eyes widened, “Really?” He breathed and Tony nodded. 

“Yeah, I finished it this afternoon, hence the nap. I’ve been uh…pulling a couple of all nighters to get it done,” He admitted with a lopsided grin.

Bucky’s smile fell, “Anthony…you didn’t have to do that. I could have waited.” 

Tony chuckled and shook his head, waving his hand dismissively, “Forget it, I was too worked up to let it wait any longer. I heard your surgery went well this morning, how are you feeling anyway?” He asked curiously.

Bucky smiled a little, “I’m aces, but Steve’s been mother henning me all day.” 

Tony laughed and Bucky’s smile widened even more at the beautiful sound; like music to his ears. “Of course he is. So…how much time you got?” He asked with an unusual glint in his eyes. 

Bucky arched a brow curiously. “Why?” He asked hesitantly.

Tony clapped his hands together and jerked his head in the direction of the arm, “No time like the present.” 

Bucky’s eyes flitted back to the arm and then down to his current metal appendage. A look of determination slowly settling across his features, “Yeah…I got all the time in the world.” He breathed.

Tony smiled and nodded before motioning for him to have a seat. After they had both gotten settled and Bucky had removed his t-shirt, Tony went to work.The genius spent the better part of an hour removing the arm, making sure to take his time removing the panels near the shoulder. It wasn’t exactly surgery, but it wasn’t exactly not…so he administered a light local anesthetic to the shoulder before he did anything to make sure the solider wouldn’t feel any pain or discomfort. 

Once the arm was successfully removed Tony spent some time cleaning up the area where the new arm would be attached. He had made a special metal cradle where the arm would attach to the shoulder instead of just attaching the entire arm directly to the flesh. Should there ever be a need for repairs or upgrades, the entire arm wouldn’t have to be removed, just the attachment. 

Bucky thought this to be a great improvement and continued to watch the genius work. He never spoke to the brunette of course, not wanting to distract him from his task, but Tony did speak up every so often to either ask him if something hurt or to get Jarvis’ input on something. 

Bucky was so enamoured with the way Tony’s gaze became so calculating and concentrated. His brows would furrow and his lips would remain drawn in a tight line, except for when he bit his bottom lip in hard concentration or even his tongue at times. 

He couldn’t help watch the way the genius worked, he looked so in his element and Bucky was hard pressed to think of anything more striking. Tony cleared his throat a little and Bucky’s gaze flickered to the genius’ face. 

“The light…you asked me about before…” He trailed off slightly and Bucky nodded, hoping the genius would continue. 

“It’s called an Arc Reactor…” He swallowed thickly and continued on, still working away at the cradle. “It’s a really long story…but basically…it keeps me alive…” Tony told him.

Bucky observed him quietly while the brunette tried to keep his composure. His gaze flickered down towards the covered chest of the genius as he tried to see the glow. He couldn’t. “I was in an accident…well, a kidnapping. Shrapnel is embedded in my chest surrounding my heart and the Reactor keeps the shrapnel from killing me…basically,” He murmured and Bucky nodded again, swallowing past the lump that had lodged itself in his throat. 

“It’s also an energy source, it powers my suits as well,” Tony whispered and Bucky reached up then with his flesh and blood hand, resting it against Tony’s wrist to still him for a moment.

“You don’t have to share this with me, Anthony,” Bucky told him gently. 

Tony’s brow creased a little and he slowly met the soldier’s steel blue gaze. “Barnes, you’re letting me work on your arm…you’ve opened yourself up to me. These scars…” Tony murmured, reaching up to lightly trail his fingers against the expanse of scar tissue radiating from the metal cradle he was installing. 

Bucky shivered at the gentle touch. “I have scars just like them…” Tony confessed. 

Bucky simply swallowed and nodded before averting his gaze, his hand slowly withdrawing from the genius’ wrist. Tony didn’t speak again for quite some time, getting back to work on the cradle. But the air was different between them now and Bucky couldn’t say exactly what had changed exactly; he just felt more at ease with the genius.

After about an hour and a half, Tony pulled back having finished with setting the cradle. “Alright..here we go,” He muttered before he turned to lift the new bionic arm from the cradle on the desk. 

Bucky swallowed hard and averted his gaze, he was more nervous than he cared to admit. He was just thankful Tony hadn’t noticed. Slowly, Tony started to attach the new arm to the cradle and it didn’t take long at all. 

Maybe fifteen minutes before Tony was sitting back and grinning brightly, looking up at Bucky expectantly. “You ready?” Tony asked and Bucky was sure that the genius’ eyes were practically twinkling.

Bucky met his gaze and gave a firm nod before Tony reached towards one of the panels and gave it a gentle prod with one of his tools. The plate slid back smoothly into itself and Tony reached in to make one final adjustment to activate the arm. 

The panel slid back into place with a gentle whir once again as Tony withdrew his hand and Tony grinned broadly from ear to ear. “Give it a go,” He urged and Bucky looked down at his new arm before slowly willing himself to spread his fingers. 

Bucky was in awe; the arm felt so much lighter, so much finer. The breath he’d been holding let itself out in a rush and he watched as he slowly flexed his hand. The movements were less jerky and much more fluid and the sounds the metal made as it shifted and re-calibrated itself were so much softer yet sounded just as beautiful to his ears. 

The arm had always whirred and made noise before but now with every movement the metal whirred softer, similar to the way Tony’s own suits sounded. He spread his hand out and curled his bicep slightly, flexing a little. 

He didn’t realize it, but he was grinning from ear to ear. “ _Anthony…_ ” He breathed and turned to face the genius. 

Tony was still grinning widely at him when Bucky suddenly reached out to take Tony’s face in both his hands. He cupped the genius’ cheeks, but failed to notice the man’s eyes widening in surprise. 

Bucky could _feel_ the warmth of the skin beneath both of his hands, the stubble of Tony’s goatee as well. He let his metal hand slide to Tony’s neck and let his thumb press lightly against the skin there; he could feel the man’s pulse beating steadily beneath it. 

“Well?” Tony breathed, letting out a breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding. 

Bucky’s gaze flitted from where his thumb was pressed against the taught skin of the genius’ neck to meet his gaze and hastily he removed his hands, clutching at his thighs in embarrassment.

Tony was watching him expectantly. “It’s incredible…I can honestly _feel_ with it. It’s lighter too and it doesn’t hurt or pull at my shoulder at all,” Bucky was nearly sputtering as he got through it and Tony was still smiling at him warmly. 

“I used a variation of vibranium and a few other metals. It’s incredibly strong but weighs considerably less than your old arm. But yeah, temperature and sensations are okay? You’ll have to test it out more and let me know if anything feels off. There’s a switch inside the wrist that allows you to turn the temperature sensing option off as well as a dial that controls sensations for missions and stuff if you ever need it. It’ll probably take a few weeks to get used to it and all, but I’m sure you’ll manage. I’ll want to see you for a tune-up to make sure everything’s okay in about a week, but other than that, it should be good for a while,” Tony rushed out and bit his lower lip firmly between his teeth as he continued to watch the soldier with bright eyes.

Bucky nodded and let his gaze slowly drift back towards his arm, glancing at the sleek bare metal shoulder; _no more star_. He thought. He smiled warmly and Tony stood up, stretching in front of him. 

“Anthony…” Bucky breathed and stood as well. 

The genius’ arms dropped from above his head and he cocked his head a little as he regarded the soldier curiously. But then Bucky was stepping closer to him and before Tony could make sense of what was happening; Bucky wrapped his arms around the genius’ shoulders in a gentle hug. 

Tony’s breathing hitched as Bucky’s chin rested against his shoulder, holding him close for a moment. After only a moment’s hesitation, Tony managed to slip his arms around Bucky to hug him back. 

“Thank you _so much_ …for _everything,_ Tony,” Bucky breathed against his ear before slowly pulling away, breaking the hug. 

Tony let his arms fall back to his sides and he looked up at Bucky with a soft almost dreamy smile. “You’re welcome, James,” Tony murmured and met his steel-blue gaze once again. 

Bucky’s lips quirked slightly and he relaxed a little more. “Feel like showin’ me off to the team?” Bucky asked as he waggled his eyebrows a little and Tony laughed. 

“Come on, lets go show off your new arm,” Tony urged heading towards the stairs to the elevator. 

Bucky picked up his shirt and pulled it on quickly as he followed him quietly and soon they were walking towards Steve’s and his suite. Bucky opened the door and they headed in together, making their way towards the living room where the rest of the Team was just wrapping up a movie. 

Steve perked up as soon as he realized Bucky was back, his smile widening when he saw Tony following close behind. “Hey guys…” Bucky called, stretching out his new metal arm so that everyone could get a look. “Anyone up for arm wrestling?” Bucky asked with what Steve notes as his old cheshire cat smile, one that Steve hadn’t seen in over 70 years. 

The blonde smiled so blindingly at his friend and Bucky just smiled beautifully back. Tony’s eyes were focused on nothing but the solider’s beautiful smile as he gazed at their friends; and really, that’s exactly what their little band of super heroes were.

  


January came and went and soon it was into early February when the others started to take notice of _something_ going on between Tony and Bucky. At first only Natasha had noticed, it had been a simple thing really. She had caught Bucky in the kitchen talking to Jarvis, asking him what kind of sandwiches Tony enjoyed and whether or not he liked orange juice or simply preferred coffee. 

She had thought nothing of it…until she overheard Bucky a few days later asking Jarvis what kind of pasta Tony liked best. It continued from there. She paid a little more attention whenever she found Bucky alone in the kitchen making meals that weren’t for himself and one afternoon she confronted him, asking him who he was secretly feeding. 

He had just shrugged and given her a soft smile before saying he was just looking out for a friend. Of course she knew it was Tony, but she wanted to get him to admit it. So she kept a closer eye on him because of it.

Then Clint started picking up on the little subtleties in their conversations. Sometimes he would be down in Tony’s lab pestering the genius about some improvement or another he was hoping to have made to his arrows. 

Tony always readily agreed to try out something new for him but Clint became distracted when Tony would throw out a suggestion not relating to him in the slightest. Like…asking if he thought Bucky might like a weapon of his own, like a fancy gun or something. 

But then the conversation would veer off once and Clint wouldn’t even be able to get a word in edgewise before Tony was back to talking about new arrow designs. Another conversation Tony had somehow managed to get lost in thought with and when Clint finally managed to pull him out of it, Tony had gone off on a tangent about how he thought that Barnes should have his own space so that the Captain and his friend didn’t have to share a tiny apartment together. 

Clint had told him that they were comfortableand that the apartment was not at all tiny but that they probably didn’t mind in the slightest. But then Tony had reminded him that he had at one point offered Bucky his own space but the soldier had politely refused. Clint then suggested he ask again and see if he’d changed his mind and Tony readily agreed to do so and Clint was left feeling a little more than confused. 

_Why was the conversation always finding its way back to Bucky?_ He wondered.

Thor had no concept about what was going on between the two men as he was rarely in the Tower as of late, either back on Asgard or visiting with Jane. Bruce had been rather busy as well but he had noticed the way that Tony would veer off course in certain conversations and suddenly Barnes was the focal point of said conversation. He had simply shrugged and been happy that the two were getting along so well. 

Steve, however, was completely at a loss…Bucky talked about the genius almost _constantly,_ but the best part was that the brunette didn’t even realize he’d been doing it. It was as if it was the most natural thing in the world for him, just bringing up Tony in random conversations.

But it was never _Tony_ , it was always _Anthony._ Something that Steve found so stupidly sweet. He never called the genius Tony. Most of the time it was either Anthony or Stark and even the use of his last name was quite rare at this point. 

Steve just smiled through it all, he was incredibly happy that his best friend was not only looking more and more like himself, but he was acting it as well. Of course Bucky had changed incredibly so over the length of time they had known each other. But under it all, they were still best of friends, willing to go to the ends of the Earth for each other no matter the cost. 

But Steve had changed too and he accepted that they were different people now and the only constant was that they would always be there for one another. It reassured him of course, but it didn’t stop the little pit in his chest from growing larger and larger every time he caught his best friend lost in thought or conversation about the genius he was so clearly crushing on.

Not only did Steve notice the way Bucky spoke of Tony nearly all the time, but whenever he was alone with the genius himself, even he seemed to do nothing but talk about _Bucky_ all of the time. 

It was absolutely maddening at this point. Oh and also, it should be noted that Tony never called Bucky, Bucky…it was always _James_ or _Barnes._ He had started to have to resist the urge to roll his eyes every time the genius did it. 

Steve figures it started with the arm. Whatever this was, must have started with the construction of the metal arm. So after one particularly long conversation with Bucky about how he was thinking about making a feast for the Team this coming Saturday for movie night. Steve was forced to take action after Bucky had announced that he had found out one of Tony’s favourite dishes and decided he would make it for everyone to enjoy. 

So while Bucky went to make plans for what he’d need to make this particular meal, Steve sought out Clint and Natasha in hopes of trying to figure this out. Because Bucky and Tony were completely oblivious to their own feelings at this point and it was driving the super-soldier positively _insane_.

  


Steve ventured into the gym to find Natasha and Clint sparring with one another. He regarded them quietly as he approached the mat and took a seat to watch them. They didn’t acknowledge him at first and he simply watched them for a while. 

It wasn’t until Natasha had managed to get Clint onto his back that the brunette had wheezed out a broken laugh before yelling, “I give-I give!” 

Natasha had smirked lightly before hauling the archer to his feet. They both turned to Steve then and came over to sit with him and down a few bottles of water. “Hey Wonder Twins,” Steve singsonged and Clint chuckled softly. 

“Hey Cap, what brings you by? You’re not here for a workout I take it?” Natasha asked, eyeing his jeans. 

Steve shook his head, “No, I’m not here for a workout. I actually came to talk to you both about something.” 

Clint eyed him curiously and Natasha raised a brow in question. “Out with it, Rogers,” Clint prompted before taking a sip from his bottle of water. 

Natasha nodded and waited for him to continue. Steve took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay…so…have either of you noticed anything… _odd…_ about Bucky lately?” Steve asked and when Natasha and Clint just continued to stare at him blankly, he continued. 

“Alright…well, what about Tony?” He asked curiously.

Realization slowly settled across their faces and Natasha’s lips quirked ever so slightly. Clint just grinned and Steve let out a little huff. “So I’m not crazy, am I?” Steve asked with a little chuckle and Clint started to laugh lightly. 

“I think-we have to get involved…don’t you, Cap?” Natasha suggested, the slightest grin gracing her features. 

Steve just smiled, “I think you might just be right…” He murmured with only a hint of sadness in his voice that went unnoticed by the archer as his grin widened; Natasha didn’t miss a thing.

  


Before long Saturday rolled around and early that morning Bucky found himself in the gym sparring with Natasha. It had admittedly been a while since he had done this sort of thing, not having trusted himself with a member of the Team like this. 

But Natasha slowly whittled him down and he had agreed only after setting up a ton of ground rules, however. Once they were both breathing particularly heavily and hadn’t yet managed to knock the other onto their back, they gave up for the time being. They’d be at it nearly an hour now anyway. Bucky chuckled softly and spoke to her in Russian as they made their way towards the fridge to grab a couple of water bottles. 

“ _So, think we can do this again sometime?_ ” He asked and Natasha just gave him a soft smile. 

“O _f course, James. Anytime you like. It’ll be good practice to get you back into things again,_ ” She told him.

The Sergeant nodded, downing some of his own water. They sat down together for a moment, just conversing in Russian together as they caught their breath when Tony sauntered into the gym, all smiles and looking like a nervous bundle of energy.

He was noticed immediately and Bucky visibly perked up as the genius made his way towards them. “Hey, Stark,” Natasha greeted and Bucky gave him a slight wave. 

"Hey, how was the session?" Tony asked, fidgeting oddly as he stopped beside them. 

Bucky eyed him curiously and Natasha just gave him a slight smile. "It was good, but we're all finished here," Natasha replied, moving to stand. "What's up?" She asked and Tony glanced over at Bucky as casually as he could. 

"Uh, think you've got a minute, James? There's something I wanted to show you,” Tony asked and Bucky cocked his head a little. 

"Of course, was just gonna' head up and get showered, but that can wait,” Bucky told him. 

Tony smiled softly and nodded, "Alright then, follow me?” 

Bucky nodded and stood before he gave his thanks to Natasha for the workout and she gave him a reassuring smile and waved as the two headed off together.

Tony led Bucky towards the elevators and then took them up to the penthouse floor where most of the Team’s living quarters resided. Bucky had been expecting to be taken to the workshop but he didn't say anything of the sort as the elevators opened up and they started heading down the hallway that led to Steve and Bucky's apartment. 

They chit-chatted idly as they went but Tony didn't seem interested in talking about where they were going or what he wanted to show the soldier so he let it be. Bucky was surprised when they passed by Steve's suite and went towards another door at the end of the hall. 

Tony turned then and pressed his back up against the door, a soft smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Bucky raised a curious brow at the genius and stopped to stand a few feet away. “So..." Tony started and Bucky was suddenly all ears. 

"The thing I wanted to show you is just through here…" Tony told him.

Bucky nodded, his arms folding in front of his chest as he watched the genius curiously. Tony slowly opened the door, "Just hear me out, okay?" He said gently.

Bucky nodded and eyed him curiously before he opened the door fully and stepped back into the room, motioning for Bucky to follow him. Quietly, the solider stepped in after him and promptly froze having barely made it inside the suite. 

Because it was a suite, but not like most of the others he'd seen. He'd been inside Clint's apartment before and even Natasha's, but this one was different. It looked so warm and inviting, homey, even. He took in the older style furniture of the living room and could see out into an open concept kitchenette off to the side. 

There looked to be a set of doors just off to the right and he assumed that they led to a bedroom. Tony gestured widely to the surrounding room while naming off various things the space had to offer; allowing Bucky a moment to take in the living room couches, a recliner, a dark wooden coffee table. There was a flat screen television mounted on the wall in front of the couch and he could see several gaming consoles fitted into the wall beneath it neatly. 

He cocked his head and swallowed thickly before returning his gaze to the genius in front of him. "What is all this?" Bucky asked softly, his voice had gone too quiet and he was surprised at the tone. 

Tony just smiled and beckoned him to follow towards the door to the right of the room. Bucky slowly, hesitantly, followed and as they stepped through the door, Bucky's eyes widened. It was indeed a bedroom, with the same style decorations as the outer living area. The warm wooden furniture and homey atmosphere. 

There were floor to ceiling windows with heavy brown curtains drawn back and the bedspread matched. Oh _the bed_ …it was definitely a king size, just about the same size as the beds he and Steve had. He shifted uncomfortably sensing where this was going but Tony simply moved on, pointing to a closet door and then another door. 

"That's the bathroom, closet's over here and of course, this is your bedroom," He announced and Bucky tensed slightly.

“ _Anthony_ …I don't-" He started nervously.

But then Tony met his gaze and silenced him with a finger wave, ”Now listen, James…you've been here for almost eight months and you've been sharing an apartment with Rogers the whole time. Now I know you're best friends and all, but you should have your own space too. Cap and I have been working on this for a while and he agreed that you need your own space too," Tony concluded and Bucky let his jaw click shut audibly.

Tony waited a moment before continuing, "Cap and I moved all your clothes and some of your things in this morning and if there's anything we've forgotten, just let us or Jarvis know. The kitchen is fully stocked and so is the bathroom, so help yourself to anything and if you need anything, just ask J. And if you honest to God _hate_ the furniture, please tell me. I won't be offended," He finished and gave the soldier a reassuring smile. 

Bucky could no longer meet his gaze, he could only manage to stare blankly at his feet. He felt so incredibly overwhelmed. It took him a few moments but finally he found his voice, ”I don’t...I don't' deserve any of this, Anthony.” He whispered and Tony took a confident step towards him, his hand reaching out to settle on the Sergeant's flesh and blood shoulder in reassurance. 

Bucky still couldn't meet his gaze. "James, you more than anyone deserves this and so much more…" Tony murmured and slowly Bucky brought his gaze up to meet the genius' stare. 

"I don’t-this," He gestured to the room and then to his metal arm. "And this…is too much…I really don't dese-" He was cut off however when Tony squeezed his shoulder firmly. 

“James, you do. And you want to know why?" He asked, more to himself than anything, not really expecting the soldier to answer him anyway.

"Because you need to learn to forgive yourself. The Team has forgiven you, Steve most of all, James. Enough is enough, you have to forgive yourself now too,” Tony told him sincerely. 

Bucky shook his head harshly and tried to step away but Tony held him still. 

"I forgive you, you know,” Tony murmured then and Bucky's eyes slowly widened. He couldn't find the words to speak at that moment and instead tried to swallow the lump that had worked its way up into his throat. 

Tony watched him quietly for a moment longer, "I really do forgive you, James." 

Bucky shook his head in disbelief, "How can you?" He managed to choke out and Tony sighed softly then. 

“It wasn't your fault, nothing was. You were brainwashed by Hydra. You had no control over your actions. It wasn't your fault, James,” Tony said firmly, never taking his eyes off of the soldier in front of him. 

Bucky was shaking, Tony could feel the tremors working their way through the soldier's body with his grip on his shoulder and he tried to squeeze him in an attempt to ground him. "Hey now, relax. You're alright, Barnes,” Tony consoled and Bucky reached up to cover Tony's hand with his metal one. 

He held it gently before removing Tony's hand from his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze before letting go. Tony watched him quietly and was about to speak but Bucky beat him to it, "I don't deserve your forgiveness most of all, Anthony." 

Tony sighed, "You may not believe that you do, but I sure as hell believe it. I've come to know you better and I know that the real James Buchanan Barnes is an incredible man who was once lost and confused, but now? Now you're here and you're making a difference, you're important to your friends, to Steve and…myself as well. You'll believe me eventually," Tony told him as he gave him a gentle smile before slowly moving towards the door. 

Bucky turned to watch him go and Tony waved lightly, "See you at dinner, James.” He called over his shoulder. 

Bucky listened to his fading footsteps and then the sound of the front door shutting. He swallowed hard before turning and casting his attention back around the room before him. Slowly he managed to will himself to move towards the bathroom. 

Looking around the large bathroom he admired the furnishings in here as well. His gaze fell upon the large shower stall and couldn't help the nervous chuckle that escaped his lips. It was a beautiful shower with beige and brown tiling with two shower heads and large glass doors. 

They weren't frosted or anything so there really wasn't much in the way of privacy here. He shook his head a little and went to turn on the water in the shower, letting it warm up for a moment. Slowly he stripped out of his t-shirt, then his shoes and socks. Soon his track pants followed suit, and then his briefs and before long he opened the door again and slipped inside. 

He stood quietly under the spray for a while. Both shower heads keeping him completely covered. One at his back and the other at his front. He reached up to adjust the one at his front before he glanced down at his hands. 

He was still shaking. He tried to shrug his shoulders, trying to get rid of the uncomfortable tightness he felt there. It didn't help, however, and slowly he willed himself to move and began washing himself. 

He read each bottle he found, shampoo, conditioner, body wash. He used them one at a time before he just let himself stand under the spray, willing the water to wash away his past. His chest was aching something fierce. Shutting his eyes he ducked his head under the spray and stayed there for another long moment just wishing for the world to stop around him for a moment to give him time to breathe.

 

A few hours later he finally found himself in the communal floor kitchen, busying himself with preparations for dinner. He wanted to make sure he had everything ready for dinner which he had made sure to tell everyone would be ready for 6:00pm. 

The table was set for eight and he busied himself with chopping vegetables at the counter. He had planned on making something special for Tony this evening. He had asked Jarvis for Tony's favourite meal and the AI had promptly given him a very curious recipe for a marinated chicken in a variation of a Greek dressing and other sides the genius might enjoy. 

So he had made sure to get everything together earlier in the week and had decided he could definitely make it for his friend. He thought it sounded pretty amazing and he was sure the Team would really enjoy it as well. He had planned to make a medley of grilled vegetables, seasoned rice and even a strawberry pecan spinach salad to accompany the meal. 

For dessert he had even picked up some lemon gelato that he had heard Steve and Tony talking about one afternoon. Thus, he busied himself in the kitchen for all of an hour before slowly the rest of the group started wandering in. 

One by one they attempted to steal a piece of whatever he was working on at the time. All were met with light hand smacks and a firm, " _Nyet,_ " from Barnes. 

Just as six o-clock rolled around the Team filed into the kitchen with smiles and loud chatting. Bucky called to them to take their seats and promptly laid all the dishes on the table."Help yourselves. I hope you all like it," Bucky announced as he took a seat next to Steve. 

Just then Tony joined them, having been distracted by something in the hallway for a moment. He stood at the doorway looking at the kitchen full of his friends and swallowed hard past the lump in his throat. He was sniffing the air curiously. Steve waved him over and quietly Tony took his seat next to the blonde. 

He watched as his teammates started to help themselves to the food and slowly he managed to get himself a helping of everything as well. Steve noticed that he was being rather uncharacteristically quiet and watched as the genius simply stared down at the plate full of food in front of him. 

Slowly the brunette cut a piece of the chicken and raised it to his lips for a taste. His eyes drifted shut as he savoured the bit of meat and Bucky looked across Steve to him. "How do you like it, Anthony?" Bucky asked nervously. 

Tony looked over at the brunette and smiled warmly at him. "It's really good, James. Well done,” He murmured before turning his attention back to the plate in front of him. 

Everyone else busied themselves with chit-chat and enjoying their meal and Steve just watched Tony for a moment longer before the genius quietly leaned over to whisper something to him. "Where did Barnes get this recipe, Steve?" He asked quietly. 

Steve just gave him a soft smile, "I think he asked Jarvis what your favourite meal was." Steve whispered back and Tony swallowed hard, shifting back and cutting himself another piece. 

Quietly, he took another bite. His eyes drifted shut as he savoured the food and after he had swallowed he murmured softly to himself, "Just like my mum used to make…" 

Steve observed the genius for a careful moment, his hand moving to squeeze Tony's knee gently. The genius just gave him a soft smile and continued on with his meal and before long Tony was swept up in conversation with the others, but his mind was a little distracted during the proceedings. 

There was an uncomfortable tightness in his chest and no amount of food or wine seemed to be capable of making it stop. He vaguely wondered if there might be something wrong with the Arc Reactor but he knew Jarvis would have alerted him if his vitals were in bad shape. Clearing his throat slightly, he finished the last bit of wine in his glass before he went to stand and help clear away the table. Steve and Natasha helped him while Bucky, Bruce, Thor, Clint and Jane continued to chat around them. Once the table was cleared and dessert was served, the group brought their bowls of gelato into the living room to finish their meal.

"It's your turn to pick a movie this time, Stark," Clint announced as he took up his place on the larger sectional. 

The others were all getting settled as well and Tony made a bee-line for the love seat before Steve could commandeer it. "Alright, well how does everyone feel about Indiana Jones?" 

"Which one?" Bruce asked as he sprawled out next to Natasha and Clint. 

Steve went towards the love seat but decided to change his mind at the last minute and instead sat down on the floor with his back to the larger couch, Clint sitting behind him. The archer tended to sit in an odd sort of crouch so it worked for them quite nicely. 

"How about _Temple of Doom_?" Tony chirped and there was a chorus of agreement. 

Tony asked Jarvis to start up the film and then Bucky came into the room juggling three large bowls of popcorn. He handed two of them out before looking around for a place to sit. He shifted a little when he saw Tony sprawled out in the love seat by himself and shrugged a bit to himself before walking towards the genius. 

"Mind if I join you?" Bucky asked with a wry smile to which Tony gave him a grin and motioned towards his stretched legs as if to say; g _o right ahead_. 

Bucky chuckled softly to himself before handing Tony the bowl of popcorn before he lifted the genius' legs slightly out of the way so he could sit down. He let the brunette's legs drape across his lap and Tony didn't say anything, instead just smiled and turned his attention towards the television as the film started to play and the lights dimmed all around them.

They stayed like that for most of the film, the group chattering on whenever something unrealistic happened in the movie or simply saying their piece when they liked a particular scene or bit of dialogue. The only person who remained uncharacteristically quiet, was Tony. 

Bucky had never seen this movie of course, so he was too distracted by the action scenes and what was going on on the TV to notice Tony's pensive expression or the way he glanced every so often at the brunette at his side. 

Tony was beside himself. All he could think about was the meal Bucky had made for the group earlier. Steve had said that he asked Jarvis what his favourite food was, he couldn't possibly have known that the recipe the AI had given him was one his mum used to use. 

He let out a soft sigh and glanced over at the soldier. He couldn't help thinking about all the other times Bucky had brought him meals lately or drinks or sweets…it was a lot more noticeable now that he was looking for it. 

Biting his lower lip gently he tried to stifle the sudden swell of emotion building up inside his chest. He nervously tapped the centre of his chest, right above the Arc Reactor and swallowed hard. Did James like him? Was he just being kind? Why would he go out of his way to do so many selfless things for him? He wondered.

He tried to resist the urge to look at the man beside him again but quickly gave in. He shifted a little in his spot and glanced up through lowered lashes at the soldier. He looked very much distracted with the film and Tony was glad he was enjoying it. The soldier was sprawled slightly beside him, his metal arm resting over the back of the couch with his hand resting just behind Tony, while his flesh and blood hand splayed gently across Tony's shin. 

Every so often during a tense scene, the brunette would unintentionally grasp his leg out of surprise in response to whatever happened on screen and Tony was left trying to will himself still. It felt nice having the soldier hold him gently. He wished he could scoot closer and feel the warmth of the man against him, but he settled with what he was currently allowed. 

He had admitted to himself some time ago that this little infatuation for Barnes was more than just a little crush. He had found the man to be exciting to say the least. He was a definite mystery to the genius. 

He smiled a little to himself and stretched in his spot, shifting his legs ever so slightly against the soldier. Bucky's hand tightened briefly on the genius' leg and Tony did his best not to look over. He tried to keep his focus on the movie, even if his mind was floating elsewhere. 

Bucky was so focused on the movie he hadn't realized his hand was even resting against Tony's leg for the better part of the film. It wasn't until the genius moved that he realized he was holding his shin. His grip tightened for a moment before he willed himself to relax and let his hand go limp against the soft denim of the man's jeans. 

He realized the brunette was casting him a sideways glance and swallowed hard under the gaze. He wondered what the brunette might be thinking. He didn't seem at all interested in the movie anymore. _Maybe he never was?_ Bucky thought and shifted a little in his spot.

He had seen the way Tony had gone rather quiet at dinner and wondered if the man had not enjoyed it as much as he said he had. He didn't think Tony would have lied to him about it though. So maybe it was just in his head. Speaking to Tony earlier that day in his new quarters had been so hard on him. 

Emotionally he had felt so drained after the man had left him to himself. Tony had said he'd _forgiven him_. He had never hoped for such a thing to be said and upon hearing those words come from the one person he would never have expected, well, it was enough to send his head reeling. 

He let out a soft sigh and tried to clear his head. If Tony hadn't meant it, he wouldn't have said it. He knew how Bucky felt about the whole thing. There had been an incident before Bucky had come to the tower where Steve and Tony were both present. 

They were trying to bring him in safely but Bucky was so reluctant, so frightened. He didn't want to hurt anyone else; least of all Steve, his childhood friend. He had broken down and spilled all of his deepest darkest secrets, everything he could remember, all of his fears, his nightmares and Steve-gloriously wonderful Steve-had held him and told him that he would never let him go again. That they would be together, _til’ the end of the line_. 

Tony had seen it all, had heard it all and that's how Bucky knew that the genius would never say those kinds of things without meaning them. He swallowed hard and dared a glance at the man beside him but was surprised to see him staring back. He smiled a little nervously and Tony quickly averted his gaze back towards the movie, a soft smile tugging at his lips. Bucky was at a loss. It was at that point the movie ended and the lights came back on. 

Tony hastily got to his feet, drawing his legs back from the soldier's lap and stretching languidly as he stood. Bucky watched him quietly for a moment before the others started getting up as well. 

He stayed motionless on the couch, his eyes falling to where his hands had settled on his thighs, no longer warm from the genius’ body. The group chatted on about the film for a few minutes before they were all saying their good night’s and heading off for he evening. 

Steve was now standing behind the couch that Bucky sat on and quietly he leaned over to whisper in his friends' ear, "Hey, Buck. Everything alright?" He asked and Bucky just tried to nod and give him a soft smile. 

Steve wasn't buying it. Tony waved and said goodnight before he went up to Bucky on a sheer whim, "Hey, thanks for dinner again, James. It was a really nice gesture, you know…making something like that." 

Bucky felt a little confused. The way Tony spoke conflicted with his posture. He sounded sincere but his body language was all nerves and unsettled muscles. He nodded in response, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Anthony. It really was no trouble, I'm glad you liked it though.” Buck told him. 

Steve watched the two quietly for a moment before Tony started to back towards the door, "Night then, enjoy your new room, James." He called as he slipped from the living room. 

“Night, Anthony," Bucky murmured as he watched the genius go. 

Steve smiled a little to himself before he came around the side of the couch, resting a hand against his friend’s shoulder. "Buck, you want some company?" He asked lightly.

Bucky glanced up at him and nodded and soon Steve was steering him towards the elevators and eventually they were in the sitting area of Bucky's new suite. "How do you like your space?" Steve asked as he took a look around. 

He had helped Tony with the majority of the moving and such but he hadn't really gotten to appreciate all the little details that Tony had added. They sat next to one another on the couch, staring blankly at the dark television for a moment before the blonde turned to face his friend. 

"What's on your mind, Buck?" He asked curiously and Bucky tried to meet his gaze. "Did I fuck up dinner?" He asked nervously. 

Steve frowned a little, “No, everyone loved it. Why would you think that?" He asked curiously.

Bucky shook his head, “Anthony...I'm not sure if he liked it or if he was just being kind…” Bucky told him softly. 

Steve sighed a little, "Buck, he really liked it. I think he was just surprised." Steve told him.

Bucky glanced at him curiously, "Surprised?" 

"Well yeah, it was his ma's recipe you used,”Steve said casually, as if it were no big deal.

Bucky’s eyes steadily widened and a choked sort of sound caught in the back of his throat. "What!?" He spat, his hands immediately flying up to tug at his hair. 

Steve grimaced slightly, “Relax, Buck. He definitely enjoyed the meal, don't worry." Steve told him reassuringly.

Bucky shook his head frantically for a moment before he brought his hands back towards his lap. He stared hard at them both, thinking about all the blood he had shed with them, all the hurt he had brought to people with his bare hands. All the pain and suffering he had brought to _Tony_ with them and then he had gone and made his _mother's_ recipe; Tony’s favourite meal…with the same _dirty_ hands. 

He felt sick to his stomach suddenly and immediately bolted towards the bathroom. Steve was on his feet in an instant, racing after him, calling out to him worriedly. But Bucky couldn't hear him, he was already bowled over the toilet, heaving violently. 

Steve tried to comfort him, his hands on his shoulders and kneading the taught flesh but Bucky tried to squirm out of his grasp so Steve let go. "It's okay, Buck. You're okay," He murmured and settled for rubbing his friends' back. 

After a few minutes Bucky had managed to calm down a bit. He was no longer being sick, but his head was throbbing and he still felt nauseous. "What on Earth is going on in that head of yours?" Steve asked under his breath, his hand still gently rubbing circles against Bucky's back. 

Bucky didn't respond and instead shut his eyes as tears welled up beneath.

  


Three days soon went by and Bucky had literally managed to avoid _everyone_ in the Tower. He kept his room on lockdown and wouldn't see anyone nor would he permit anyone to enter. He only left his suite to go to the gym when he was sure everyone else would be sleeping. He had even gone so far as to ask Jarvis to tell him where everyone was so that he wouldn't run into anyone. 

He was avoiding all of them. He had managed to slip back into his self deprecating tendencies, hating himself for everything he'd ever done. He was ashamed of himself and he didn't think he would ever feel better about it again. He couldn't forgive himself; Tony had been wrong. 

Sitting quietly on the floor in front of the windows in his bedroom, he gazed out across the city below. It was around 7pm and for the last two hours he had been forced to listen to the sound of one Steven Grant Rogers demanding to see him. 

The Captain was in full Captain America mode, however, pounding on the door and begging to be let in but no matter how much he argued with Jarvis, the AI could not let him in. Bucky had initiated a lockdown and unless it was a life or death emergency, he wasn't going to see anyone. 

Almost all of the others had tried and failed to be let in and Clint had threatened to take to the vents and sneak his way in but Bucky had yelled at him through the door telling him to shove off and the tone of which he said it had Clint looking a little more wary than he'd care to admit. 

Steve had been left with the task of getting him to come out or let someone in. If anyone was going to break Barnes, it would be Steve. Steve sighed and rest his forehead against the door, his hands clenching at his sides, “Bucky…please...just let me in. Whatever's going on, we can work it out." 

Bucky quietly stood making his way out into the living room towards the door, he didn't open it, instead he sat down with his back to it. Steve could hear him moving on the other side and quietly he too sat down with his back to the door. 

"You gonna finally talk to me?" Steve asked and in turn, Bucky let out a long sigh. 

"Listen Buck, whatever's got you upset. I'm sure it's stupid…I mean come on. You've been holed up in here for three days. What the hell is going on with you?" Steve asked with a sigh.

Bucky closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, "Please just leave me alone, Steve." 

Steve banged the back of his head against the door, "I can't, Buck. I'm worried about you. I know this has something to do with the other night. Why won't you tell me what’s wrong?" Steve asked worriedly.

Bucky sighed deeply, "Because, Steve…I fucked up, okay? Coming here…doing all of this…it was all a huge mistake…I don't belong here." 

Steve snapped, ”What the fuck kind of talk is that!?" 

Bucky winced slightly, he never did like hearing his friend curse. "Of course you belong here, Buck. For fuck sakes, can't you see that? We need you just as much as you need us. Quit it with the self deprecating bullshit and smarten up,” Steve huffed. 

Bucky glared down at his hands, frowning deeply, “Steve...you don't get it. I've killed so many people-" 

"Buck, quit it. You don't think we haven't? We've all got a list a mile long…yeah it fuckin' sucks but it happened and there's nothing you can change about it. You weren't yourself through any of that. You weren't in your right mind neither, so get over it,” Steve said sternly. 

Bucky grimaced and shook his head, "I can't, Steve…not after what I've done." 

Steve sighed deeply then. "When are you going to realize you're not to blame for any of it? You know the Team has forgiven you. I've forgiven you, not that I even think there was anything to forgive you for. Do you hold any of what we've done in our pasts against us?” Steve asked curiously. 

Bucky shook his head vehemently, "Of course not, Stevie." 

"Then stop harping on yourself, because you know that you don't think poorly of us for what we've done, so why think poorly of yourself?" Steve told him.

Bucky held his head in his hands for a moment and rubbed his eyes. He wanted to cry."Please let me in, Buck…we can figure this out together,” Steve tried again hopefully.

Bucky sat in silence for a couple of minutes before he whispered something that Steve couldn't quite make out. Steve got up then and tried the door handle and the door immediately opened for him. 

He sighed with relief when he saw Bucky standing a few feet away, his arms wrapped snugly around himself as he stared at the floor. "C'mere," Steve murmured and opened his arms to his friend. 

Bucky immediately went to him, letting the blond hug him tightly. He rest his cheek against Steve’s chest and tried to stop trembling. Steve just held him and rubbed his back soothingly. 

Eventually Bucky managed to calm down enough to speak to him again and they moved into the living room to sit on the couch together. "I have to go apologize to him, Stevie,” Bucky murmured. 

Steve already knew what he was referring to and he sighed, "I don't think that's necessary but if it'll get you to open up a bit, then I won't stop you." 

Bucky nodded a little and looked back down at his hands. "What do you think this is?" He asked quietly and Steve smiled a little.

“Care to elaborate, Buck?" Steve asked gently.

Bucky shrugged and gestured vaguely to the air in front of him, “Just…this...everything he's done for me…does it mean something?” He asked timidly. 

Steve smiled quietly for a moment, just looking at his friend with sadness in his eyes. "What do you want it to mean?" He asked gently.

Bucky frowned and shrugged, missing the way Steve was looking at him, "I don't really know." 

"That's a bit of a lie, Buck," Steve sighed.

The brunette looked over at him then, "I couldn't even begin to hope for what I want it to mean, Stevie." 

Steve smiled and gently patted his friend on the shoulder. "You know…he's been asking about you the last couple of days…” Steve told him. 

Bucky's eyes widened a little and he did his best to keep a neutral tone when he responded, "What did he say?" 

Steve shrugged slightly, "Oh just wondering why you hadn't brought him any sandwiches or burgers or coffee. I think he was worried about you though. He kept tellin' me to look in on you and make sure you were alright." 

Bucky nodded a little. "I caught him by your door a couple of times, but I'm guessing you didn't know he was there,” Steve told him. 

Bucky frowned deeply at that and shook his head, "I didn’t…no..." 

"Can I ask you somethin,' Buck?" Steve said softly.

Bucky looked to him nervously but nodded. "Do you love him?" Steve asked, attempting to keep his features neutral.

Bucky didn't even have to feign surprise. Genuine surprise at his friend’s question swept across his features and he blushed deeply. Steve just smiled, a hint of a thing and clapped him on the back. "You should tell him, sooner rather than later. I'm pretty sure some of us are going to start making your lives difficult if you don’t,” The blonde told him. 

Bucky looked at him incredulously, “Uh...what?" 

Steve chuckled softly, "A few of us have known about your crush for a while now and we've been conspiring together in hopes of finally getting you to admit it to him." 

Bucky scoffed but didn't agree or disagree. Steve just smirked a little, ”Come on Buck, just tell him how you feel." 

"How can I do that when I don't even know how I feel?" He blurted and started pulling at his hair again. 

Steve slowly pried the man's hands from his hair and sighed, "Come on Buck. You do." 

Steve rubbed his shoulder gently before standing. "I think you should pay Tony a visit. He hasn't come up for food since breakfast and even then it was just a donut and coffee,” Steve told him.

Bucky frowned slightly and nodded. He didn't like that Tony hadn't eaten anything and he made it his priority to make him something substantial before the night was through. He waved to Steve as the blonde left and sighed deeply to himself when he was alone once again. 

"Alright, Buck…man up…" He murmured to himself before heading down to the communal kitchen to fix a dinner for Tony. 

He made sure to brew a fresh pot of coffee and make the genius a big cup with just the right amount of milk and sugar that he knew he liked. He put together a caesar salad with freshly cooked chicken breast. Once he was happy with the meal he'd prepared, he headed up to Tony's workshop carrying a tray with two cups of coffee, two plates of the salad and chicken along with some bread and butter and cutlery. 

He was a nervous mess as the elevator doors opened and quietly he stepped out onto the landing before making his way down the few stairs to the glass doors. He peered in through the glass looking for Tony only to find the genius on his back under a car in the far corner. 

He chuckled softly to himself before he asked Jarvis to let Tony know he had brought him dinner. The AI opened the door for him thereafter and as he walked into the workshop quietly. He could hear Tony talking to his AI from beneath the car. 

"Didn't catch that, J. What's up?" He asked and Bucky realized that he hadn't heard his arrival or admittance. 

"Sir, Sergeant Barnes has brought you supper. I have taken the liberty of letting him in already," Jarvis replied. 

That got Tony's attention. 

The genius practically rocketed out from beneath the car and sat up quickly, a surprised smile on his face. "James, you made me dinner?" He cooed and Bucky just gave him a nervous smile and nodded. 

“I thought I’d come up and see you. I brought enough for the two of us, I hope it’s alright if I join you,” Bucky told him. 

Tony gestured towards one of his workbenches as he nodded before he got up and went to clear off some space. Bucky set the tray down once there was enough of a spot for him to do so and Tony pulled over a couple of stools for them.

“So…to what do I owe the pleasure?” Tony asked as he scooted closer on his stool. 

Bucky averted his gaze and busied himself with handing the brunette his plate and a fork. Tony eyed the dish for a moment before returning his gaze to the man before him. Bucky wouldn’t meet his eyes as he spoke, however, “I…heard you hadn’t eaten much today, so I thought you could use a bite.” 

Tony nodded gently before starting to eat his dinner. He waved his fork around a moment later with a mouthful of food, “Yeah…well… _somebody’s_ been slacking.” He teased.

Bucky met his gaze then, an apologetic smile gracing his features and Tony just smiled. “I’m sorry, Anthony,” Bucky murmured. 

Tony shook his head and continued to eat, “No reason to be sorry. I should be more than capable of feeding myself…but apparently I’m not.” 

He let out a soft chuckle and Bucky sighed softly. “So is that all? You just wanted to make sure I was eating?” Tony asked lightly.

Bucky shook his head, but didn’t elaborate. Instead he started eating his own dinner. Tony didn’t bother him again, figuring the solider would tell him when he was ready. They ate in companionable quiet for a little while and when they had both finished, Bucky collected the plates and put them back on the tray. 

He handed a cup of coffee to Tony who readily accepted it, nearly drinking the whole cup in one go. Bucky just smiled nervously at him before he picked up his own cup and sipped it slowly. Tony’s eyes were on him again and Bucky realized he couldn’t meet the genius’ gaze without a great deal of effort. He swallowed thickly for a moment before he steadied himself and raised his eyes to meet the genius’. 

“Anthony…I wanted to apologize…” Bucky started and slowly let his hands cradle the warm cup of coffee. 

Tony tilted his head slightly to regard him curiously, “For what?” 

Bucky sighed then, barely audible, but Tony heard it, “For dinner the other night…I didn’t-I didn’t realize it-“ Bucky started. 

Tony waved a hand towards him and shook his head firmly, “James… _don’t_. Stop right there. It’s alright.” Tony told him sincerely.

Bucky shook his head, meeting the brunette’s gaze once again; he held it, “I didn’t have any right to make that meal. It was wrong of me.” He confessed.

Tony shook his head, “You didn’t know it was my mum’s recipe. Let it go, James. You made it wonderfully, by the way.” 

Bucky swallowed hard and pulled his gaze away, taking a sip of his coffee to collect himself for a moment. “James…?” Tony murmured and nervously, Bucky looked back at the genius. 

The brunette was smiling at him albeit a little nervously. “Yes, Anthony?” Bucky asked.

“Why did you go out of your way to make something special like that for me?” Tony asked gently. 

Bucky tried not to wince and instead took a deep breath before speaking, “I just..wanted to show you that I care…about you. You’ve been so kind to me.” 

Tony didn’t really know what to say. His cheeks heated slightly and he forced himself to swallow before he lifted his cup of coffee to his lips, taking another long sip. Bucky slowly got to his feet, having finished his own cup of coffee. He collected their dishes and looking back to Tony, he gave the man a gentle smile, “I’m going to head up…” He murmured and Tony nodded.

He set his now empty cup on the tray Bucky was carrying. “I’ll see you later, James. Thank you for dinner,” He murmured. 

Bucky nodded and flashed him a nervous warm smile before starting towards the door, “No problem, Anthony.” 

Tony smiled softly and as Bucky got close to the door, he called out to him, “I care about you too, James.” 

Bucky stopped in the doorway, his back to the genius. He paused for only a moment before he continued towards the stairs and up to the elevator. He was smiling so brightly, blushing so deeply and he was sure the blush spread to the back of his neck. He’d never been more thankful for his long hair hiding the view. 

 

Bucky growled low in his throat and took a step back from his friend. Steve was in full on Captain America mode and casually wiped his forehead with the back of his arm as he forced himself to try and get the upper hand once more. 

They had been sparring for the better part of an hour together and although both had broken out in quite the sweat, neither were showing much signs of tiring. Their breaths were laboured but they were still going strong. 

Bucky waved him forward only to have Steve lunge at him in an attempt to get him on his back, but he managed to duck out of his way and roll off to the far side of the mat. Natasha and Clint were watching from a nearby bench, having given up their own workout because they had wanted to watch. 

Bucky was concentrating hard as was Steve at this point. They were very aware of their strengths and what they could do to one another, but both were being very careful in their attempts to knock the other down. Bucky’s arm was busy recalibrating itself with every fine movement, the sound echoing with their heavy breathing. 

The spies were quiet, just enjoying the show. Because really, it was a show. Steve had ditched his shirt ages ago; as had Bucky. Natasha wasn’t hiding her interest in the two. She thought they were both incredibly handsome and even Clint had to agree. 

What with Captain America in all his flawless, rippling muscles and then Barnes…with his rugged features and chiseled abs. They were both stunning to look at, put them in motion together and yeah…Natasha wouldn’t be thinking of anything else for a while.

Neither would Tony, apparently. The genius wandered in about ten minutes ago and took in the scene with wide eyes and a slack jaw. He was glad no one had taken note of him yet, though he assumed Natasha and Clint were aware of his presence. He was also sure that Steve and Bucky were too busy with each other to have taken notice of him, however. So he hung back by the door to watch. 

He had never seen the two spar before and he sort of wished he could have watched it from the start. The way Bucky looked right at that moment, chest heaving, hair damp with sweat and clinging to his features. He could also see the sweat beading off of the brunette’s body and even Steve was sweating now. 

Tony swallowed thickly when he first heard the sound of Bucky’s arm recalibrating itself during their movements. Truth be told, when he had first met Bucky and heard that metal arm make those noises, he had been incredibly turned on by it. So when he made the new arm for his teammate, he made sure that they wouldn't disappear…completely. They were fainter, but still incredibly arousing…to him anyway. 

He liked technology…so sue him. He was Tony Stark after all, he was bound to have a few kinks of his own for sure and if they involved his favourite things…well, who could blame him? His breath hitched slightly when he heard the arm making a bit louder of a sound when Bucky’s hand grasped Steve’s clenched fist and tried to force the super-solder back. 

Steve tried to pry his hand from his friends’ grip but didn’t succeed for a moment, so he tried throwing another punch with his free hand, but Bucky quickly grabbed his wrist to stop him. They were stuck like that a moment before Steve managed to knock out one of Bucky’s legs, sending them both sprawling to the floor.

Steve landed on top of Bucky and the brunette let out a happy yet startled laugh as they hit the floor. He let go of his friend and Steve just chuckled and propped himself up before rolling himself off of the brunette. 

Clint clapped from his spot on the bench, “Well, that looked like fun you guys.” 

Natasha just murmured her agreement as Steve hopped up from the floor and extended his hand to his friend who graciously took it and allowed himself to be hauled up from the floor. The blond smiled at Bucky warmly, his cheeks flushed. “That was fun, Buck,” Steve said a little breathless. 

Bucky smiled and nodded, “Yeah it was.” 

He clapped Steve on the shoulder lightly and the blonde smiled and rolled his shoulders before heading over to pick up his water bottle. He took a long swig before tossing Bucky his own. The brunette raised it to his lips but that’s when he noticed Tony standing off by the doorway. He cocked his head slightly, “Anthony?” He called and the genius quickly snapped out of his reverie.

“Oh hey, guys,” Tony greeted. 

Steve, Natasha and Clint turned to look at him and Tony shifted uncomfortably under their watchful eyes. “Was just enjoying the show,” Tony singsonged as he started walking towards them with a smirk.

Bucky chuckled and drank some of his water as the genius came closer. Tony was eyeing him, trying not to be so obvious about it and failing…of course. Steve followed the genius’s gaze and gave Bucky an appraising look, taking in his form and the way his chest was still rising and falling heavily with each breath. 

Then he looked back towards Tony…it was almost comical really…the way the genius was watching Bucky with such hungry eyes, as if raking it all in. Clint cleared his throat slightly and Steve and Natasha’s gazes shifted towards the archer. Clint cocked his head towards the gym entrance and realization dawned on them both.

“Uh, we’re gonna head up for a bite to eat, see you two later?” Clint suggested as he and Natasha stood and Steve started to follow them towards the door, albeit a bit more reluctantly than the other two. 

Tony nodded, taking his gaze from the solider in front of him, “Sure, I just had a bite, so I’m good.” 

Bucky nodded before finishing his bottle of water, “Yeah, I’ll be up in a bit. Save me some lunch, will ya’ Stevie?” 

Steve just smiled tightly and nodded, giving him a salute before the three of them ducked out of the gym. Tony and Bucky were then left alone together. The genius shifted slightly in his spot, he was feeling far too warm all of a sudden. 

“So what brings you by?” Bucky asked as he walked over towards a stack of fresh towels. 

He picked one up and started to pat himself dry. Tony followed his movements and swallowed hard before speaking, “Oh…I wanted to go a few rounds with the punching bag, maybe jog for a bit too.” 

Bucky nodded and motioned towards their left, “Ah, go right ahead. I was gonna lift a few weights before I hit the showers.” 

Tony nodded, “Sounds good.” 

His voice was a little strained sounding to his own ears and Bucky picked up on it. He didn’t say anything though and instead went and picked up a roll of tape before tossing it to the genius. “You’ll need this,” He murmured and Tony just smiled softly and nodded, accepting the roll.

He watched as the soldier headed over towards a bench where the weights were. He started wrapping up his knuckles while he watched the solider out of the corner of his eye. Tony removed his t-shirt shirt quietly and cast it onto a nearby bench, now clad in only a thin navy blue tank top. 

A few minutes later they were both thoroughly distracted by their own workouts, however, Bucky a little less so. He could hear the steady thump, thump, of the genius’ knuckles hitting the punching bag and before long he was completely distracted by the sight that was Tony Stark. 

The genius was landing punch after solid punch against the bag, but his posture was off, too stiff even. Bucky set down the weights he had been using and headed towards the genius quietly. “Anthony…” Bucky breathed. “Let me help you a bit,” He murmured and Tony glanced over his shoulder, surprised to see the solider standing so close to him. 

“Uh…what?” He asked and Bucky just gave him a soft smile. 

“You’re too tense. Relax a bit, here…adjust your stance,” He urged, using his hands to lower Tony’s shoulders slightly and readjust his hips. 

His metal arm reached down to nudge Tony’s right knee slightly to get him to shift his legs apart more and Tony swallowed hard and tried to fight back the urge to groan. “Try again,” Bucky murmured, taking a small step back to watch. 

Tony nodded before turning his attention back towards the bag in front of him. He rolled his shoulders a couple of times before throwing a couple of punches in quick succession. Bucky hummed his approval and the sound sent shivers racing down Tony’s spine. 

Bucky’s metal hand reached out and pressed lightly against the middle of Tony’s lower back, pressing lightly to get him to straighten slightly. “There we go,” Bucky murmured and Tony was officially going to lose it.

The genius was turned on before…but now? Now he was full on sporting an uncomfortable hard on and with the soldier standing so close to him, there was no way it wasn’t going to go unnoticed for long. He willed himself to focus on correcting his posture before throwing each punch, careful not to strain too hard every time the bag swayed slightly. 

That was when Bucky moved to put himself behind the bag, gripping it firmly and keeping it in place for the genius. “How’s this?” Bucky asked and Tony just grunted in response, praying that the solider wouldn’t see his not so little problem straining against the front of his sweat pants. 

Bucky smiled softly and kept his eyes above the man’s chest. Focusing on the way the genius’ lips were kept shut tightly, his eyes intently focused on what he was doing. Bucky could see the light sheen of sweat increasing on the brunette’s body and he just gave him a soft smile, watching a little closer. 

His eyes flitted across the genius’ shoulders, watching the play of muscles as they jumped beneath the skin each time he landed a punch. Tony was stronger than he thought. The genius may spend a lot of time in fancy suits and his fair share of concert t’s and baggy sweatpants, but now that he was in nothing but a tank, he couldn’t deny that the genius had great muscle definition. 

He wasn’t as built as Steve or even himself, but Tony possessed his own amount of strength for sure. Bucky knew that he did his fair share of heavy lifting in his workshop and when he was working on his cars. He’d just never seen the man without a few layers in between much before, it surprised him. 

He supposed the Iron-Man suit was also to be considered. It must take a lot of energy and strength to move it, surely. So it shouldn’t be all that surprising that Tony was this strong. He smiled softly to himself and cocked his head a little as he watched the genius throw another few punches.

His eyes trailed down over the expanse of the man’s chest, the tank stretching tight across the man’s pecs. He could see the Arc Reactor’s glow beneath his shirt, the faint light coming through even the dark colour of the cotton. 

He swallowed thickly, wondering what it might look like. His gaze flickered back up to Tony’s eyes, but found the genius still thoroughly distracted by his task so he let his eyes wander again. 

Slowly they trailed down his chest, settling upon the faint glow once again. He could see the sharp outline of the round shape protruding from beneath the shirt and he was suddenly very curious about it. 

Tony had told him that it kept him alive and that was curious enough as it was. He wondered it it were warm or cool to the touch…was it metal or some other kind of material? He wanted to ask, but knew it wasn’t right to just ask such a thing. He shook his head gently and let his eyes focus back on Tony’s face, blushing a little when he saw Tony’s tongue dart out to wet his lips. 

Bucky couldn’t help it, his own tongue slipped out to wet his lips and Tony’s eyes immediately followed the action, his pupils blowing wide for a moment. Bucky broke the gaze quickly, “I-I think you’ve got this, Anthony.” 

He let go of the punching bag and slowly started to step away. Tony watched him and nodded, his own blush settling across his features. He stopped throwing his punches when the solider disappeared through the change room doors. 

_Fuck…is he taking a shower?_ Tony wondered, his hands reaching out to stop the punching bag from swinging slightly. He swallowed thickly before he made his way towards the change room door. He didn’t know what he was doing exactly.

He inhaled sharply when he peered around the corner once inside. He could hear the water running and he shut his eyes tightly for a moment. _You need to leave…like…now…this isn’t right…_

He bit his lower lip hard and willed himself to leave but couldn’t quite make it to the door. He could hear Bucky humming softly to himself and slowly, he took a few tentative steps forward, placing himself close to the wall before peering cautiously around the corner. He could see Bucky stripping out of his shoes and sweatpants by the showers and once he was naked, he stepped under the warm spray. 

Tony’s knees almost gave out, the sight of the perfect body before him was too much to handle. He had seen the way Bucky’s muscles flexed as he walked, his taught buttocks just begging for- 

He hauled himself away and out of the change room. Why he had even gone there in the first place, he didn’t know. His head was swimming. He swallowed hard as he left the gym, heading straight for his suite. _Fuck._ He thought and banged his head against the door as it shut behind him. He thought he had managed to keep the more overtly sexual desires of his infatuation in check as of late…but apparently that had all been in vain. 

He groaned and went towards his bed, kicking off his shoes and prying off his socks, sweatpants and briefs. He tossed his tank top away as he sat at the edge of the bed before he sprawled out back against the comforter. He planted his feet at the edge of the bed and scooted back a bit, his knees bent. 

His hand immediately found his cock and he started stroking himself slowly. He gasped out as his thumb rubbed over the sensitive flesh of the head, smearing pre-come against the tip roughly. His hips bucked forward and he groaned, his fist moving a little faster over himself. He reached out behind him to fumble at his bedside drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube hastily. He uncapped it and squirted some onto his palm before closing the bottle and tossing it onto the bed beside him. 

His palm felt slick and hot against his cock and he moaned wantonly as his hand resumed its brutal pace. His hips jerked of their own accord, fucking up into his fist blindly in search of his release. It would be quick, he knew that. 

He choked back a sob as his other hand started to play with his balls, tugging them gently as his thumb squeezed over the tip on almost every upward stroke. He practically whimpered when his release hit him. 

He bit down on his lower lip hard for a moment before gasping loudly. “ _James-_ ” He breathed, collapsing back onto the bed, breathing hard as he rode out his orgasm. 

White spurtsof his come coated his stomach and some made it so far as his chest. He groaned softly before he let himself try and relax, to just enjoy the waves of his pleasure washing over him.

It was a few minutes later that he managed to pull himself up off the bed and move towards the bathroom. He started the shower and stepped under the spray not a moment later. He hung his head, his right hand moving to brace himself against the tile as he shut his eyes and sighed deeply. _And so it begins._ He thought.

 

“Hey, Clint. Got a minute?” Tony asked as he plopped himself down next to the archer. 

Clint was in the middle of playing a video game in the communal living room and quickly paused it when the genius’ tone sparked something. The archer glanced at him before settling his game controller down on the coffee table in front of them. “What’s up?” Clint asked and reclined back against the couch a little, turning his body slightly to look at the man. 

Tony sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “I need some help…” 

“With?” Clint asked, raising a brow curiously. 

Tony swallowed and averted his gaze, “Barnes has been doing a lot of nice things for me lately…like making me food and coffee and stuff…I wanted to do something nice for him…but I’m not sure what I could possibly do…” He finished lamely and shifted uncomfortably for a moment.

Clint chuckled softly, “I think Steve might be a better person to talk to about this.” 

Tony quickly shook his head, “No way…that’s another problem entirely.” 

Clint cocked his head curiously, “Okay…how is Steve a problem?” 

Tony rolled his eyes, “I’m trying to woo his best friend…I’m sure he’ll have a few choice words when he finds out.” 

Clint couldn’t suppress the grin that wanted to break out across his face and Tony glowered at him. “Tony…go talk to Steve or better yet? Go fuckin’ talk to _Barnes,_ ” Clint suggested.

Tony grimaced slightly, “Uh no…both are not options for me right now. So come on, help a guy out. What’s something nice I could do for Barnes?” 

Clint rolled his eyes, picking up his game controller again, he un-paused the game and resumed playing. Tony huffed slightly and rolled his eyes, “Well, you were no help.” He muttered.

Clint just shook his head and chuckled again. 

Two hours later and three failed attempts at getting any kind of helpful suggestions from his teammates, had the genius standing nervously in front of Steve Rogers’ door. He knocked quietly, hoping that maybe Steve wasn’t there. But of course he was. 

The blonde opened the door and greeted him warmly, smile and all. Tony smiled sheepishly up at him, “Uh hey, Cap.” 

“Hi Tony, everything alright?” The blonde asked, stepping aside and motioning for Tony to come in. 

Tony took a nervous step into the room, “Uh yeah…everything’s good. Just wanted to stop in and say hello.” 

Steve eyed him warily before he motioned for the brunette to follow him into the kitchen. Tony followed quietly and when Steve went to the fridge and pulled out a beer and offered it to him, Tony eagerly accepted, whispering his thanks before he took it. 

“So…what’s going on, Tony?” Steve asked, a slightly lopsided smile on his face. 

Tony sighed and looked down at his beer, “Something I wanted to ask you…no one else has been much help so I figured I’d give you a shot.” 

Steve arched a brow curiously and leaned against the centre island, watching the genius. “I’m all ears,” Steve murmured. 

Tony nodded, “Right-well…uh-” He stammered, taking a couple of nervous swigs from his drink. 

Steve waited patiently for him to continue.

“It’s about James…” Tony tried, a sigh escaping his lips. 

Steve didn’t say anything, just a soft smile played at the edges of his lips. “I…think I really like him…I’m just…being stupid…” Tony sighed, rubbing his eyes. 

“It’s stupid…how stupid I’m being, really. I should really be better at this kind of thing, really,” Tony babbled. 

Steve chuckled softly, “Tony…can I stop you there for a moment?” 

Tony raised his gaze then to look up at the super-soldier, giving him a slight nod. Steve gave him a soft smile before he went on, “He talks about you, you know. _All_ the time. He’s always going on about how amazing you are and telling me about how kind you’ve been to him and to the rest of us.” 

Tony swallowed thickly, unable to break his stare. Steve sighed then and shrugged, “If you’re here talking to me, I can only hope you’ve decided to finally tell him about how you feel. I’ve never seen him like this, Tony. He’s definitely head over heels for ya’,” Steve said gently and he tried to mask the sadness that wanted to slip into his voice then. 

“Do you think it’s possible?” Tony asked, hope filling his voice and Steve just smiled even more. 

“Yeah, Tony. It is,” Steve told him quietly. 

Tony nodded slightly, murmuring softly to himself now as his free hand started carding through his hair nervously. “So…you gonna go and talk to him?” Steve asked timidly and Tony nodded. 

“I-I guess I have to,” Tony murmured, more to himself than anything and Steve quietly came to stand beside him, resting a hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

“Good luck,” Steve smiled softly and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

Tony smiled nervously up at the blonde before handing him the beer bottle back, “Thanks for the pep talk and the beer. I’m gonna go.” He jerked a thumb towards the door and Steve just chuckled softly and watched the genius leave. 

Steve simply stood there, his eyes settled on the door as Tony left. His smile fell and his gaze dropped to the floor, his heart aching painfully in his chest. “He deserves to be happy…they both do,” He murmured softly to himself.

  


“Jarvis, where’s James at the moment?” Tony asked nervously. 

He was fidgeting anxiously as he shifted from foot to foot. He was standing out in the hallway now, just on the other side of Steve’s door. “He is currently in his rooms, Sir,” Jarvis responded quickly. 

Tony nodded and glanced off to his left, to where Bucky’s room was. He swallowed and slowly started towards the Sergeant’s door. Once he was standing outside of it, however, he couldn’t bring himself to knock. He stood there for a few moments, his heart hammering in his chest. He was shaking slightly and finally he managed to gather up enough courage to knock. 

“Who is it?!” Bucky called from the other side of the door. 

Tony bit his lower lip sharply for a split second before he replied, “It’s Tony! Can I come in?” 

“Yeah, sure!” Bucky called back and Tony quietly opened the door, stepping inside and closing it behind him.

He glanced around but didn’t see the solider anywhere. He frowned slightly and started towards the bedroom, wondering if he was by the windows reading. He had caught the soldier there on more than one occasion enjoying the view or the natural sunlight. 

“James?” Tony asked as he stepped through the soldier’s bedroom door. 

He froze when he saw the brunette standing by his closet in nothing but a bath towel draped around his hips. Tony swallowed hard and made to backpedal out of the room when Bucky turned and caught him, “Oh, sorry Anthony. I’ll be right out, just got out of the shower.” 

Tony nodded, unable to form words and for a moment, he looked as white as a ghost. “Anthony?” Bucky asked, looking incredibly worried at the expression that had come over the genius’ face. 

He immediately dropped the t-shirt he was holding and strode across the room towards the brunette. Tony tried desperately to get his mind back online but only managed a slightly startled noise in the back of his throat. 

The sight of James Buchanan Barnes nearly naked with water droplets cascading down his beautiful muscular form and that towel doing so little to conceal his gorgeous body was just too much. Tony blinked a few times as Bucky stood over him, his hand gently reaching out to grasp the genius’ shoulder. 

“James,” Tony finally breathed, colour slowly returning to his face as he met the soldier’s gaze. 

Bucky visibly relaxed and sighed softly, “What’s wrong, Anthony?” 

“Nothing’s wrong…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude. I just wanted to talk to you,” Tony told him. 

Bucky smiled, “It’s alright, what’s on your mind?” Bucky asked and Tony shifted uncomfortably for a moment. 

Bucky eyed him nervously and Tony stepped away a little, crossing his arms over his chest as his fingers tapped restlessly over the Arc Reactor. “I just…there’s something I wanted to tell you…” Tony said nervously.

Now that he was actually here, he didn’t really know what to say. He had made a quick decision to talk to the brunette, but hadn’t even given himself time to think about what he would say. He felt wildly unprepared and he grimaced slightly as he turned his back on his friend briefly. 

His hand flew up to rub at the back of his neck nervously. Barnes’ eyes never left him, noting his posture and the nervous fidgeting. He bit his lower lip and shifted where he stood. “James…I-“ Tony started, but the lump that built up into his throat was too big to swallow down on the first try. 

So he tried again. 

“What is it, Anthony?” Bucky asked nervously, taking a step closer to the genius. 

Tony took a deep breath before he turned, blurting it out. “I’m in love with you, James,” He breathed, too fast, too loud. 

His eyes widened when he realized how close Bucky was now standing to him. The soldier’s eyes were wide, his lips parted and his brows high in genuine surprise. He had apparently also forgotten how to breathe. He stared in absolutely shock at the genius before him and Tony winced slightly when the soldier didn’t speak. 

“James?” He asked hesitantly and bit his lower lip nervously as he observed the brunette.

Bucky swallowed hard before he whispered, “ _Oh fuck it._ ” 

He reached out, his hands grasping Tony’s cheeks roughly as he pressed his lips against the genius’. Tony gasped in surprise against his lips and Bucky seized the opportunity, slipping his tongue past his lips and into his warmth. Tony let out a soft moan and his hands immediately went to grasp Bucky’s hips, his eyes drifting shut. 

Bucky kissed him deeply, groaning low in his throat as Tony responded to the kiss fervently. They clutched at each other and Tony found himself deepening the kiss, sucking gently on Bucky’s tongue before nipping at his lower lip teasingly. 

Bucky gasped out and broke the kiss, pulling back to rest his forehead against the genius’. Tony was breathing harshly and Bucky just stared at him in a bit of a daze. “Well…” Tony started, a slight grin tugging at his lips. 

Bucky couldn’t help the soft chuckle that escaped his lips then, “Yeah…I uh…I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you too, Anthony.” 

Tony smiled and looked into Bucky’s beautiful grey-blue eyes for a moment. He shook his head gently and let out a breathless chuckle. “I just can’t believe this is happening…” Tony breathed and Bucky just smiled a little more, stroking the brunette’s cheeks gently with his thumbs. 

Bucky let out a soft sigh before he kissed the genius once more. He had meant for it to be a chaste kiss but Tony took it upon himself to slip his tongue past the unresisting lips and explore a little further. Bucky’s eyes drifted shut and he moaned softly as he felt Tony’s hands start to roam up along his abs and over his chest. He gasped out into the kiss when Tony’s calloused fingertips brushed against his nipples. 

Bucky immediately broke the kiss and tried to step back slightly, but only succeeded in bringing Tony along with him a step or two. “This is…it’s too fast…” Bucky breathed, surprising not only himself but Tony as well. 

Tony immediately dropped his hands, nodding quickly, “You’re right…of course…I mean-we should probably get dinner or something first, right?” Tony rambled and Bucky couldn’t help smiling a little wider as the genius started rubbing the back of his neck nervously and shifting from foot to foot. 

He was still eyeing Bucky as if he were a piece of meat, however, not that Bucky minded. Bucky nodded slightly, allowing himself a moment to breathe and take in the sight of the brunette in front of him. 

“I should…I should get dressed-then maybe we can get dinner…or something…” Bucky tried, shifting nervously himself. 

Tony nodded hastily. “Sure-sure, _clothes_ ,” Tony stammered, but he was still looking over the broad expanse of Bucky’s gorgeously ripped chest, taking it all in. 

His gaze followed down towards where the light trail of dark hair disappeared beneath the dark brown towel that was wrapped around the Sergeant’s waist and Tony swallowed hard. Bucky smirked suddenly, just a little, and drew his lower lip between his teeth as he grabbed the spot where the towel was tucked into itself at his waist. He didn’t pull, just held it, watching as the genius’ gaze followed the movement. 

“Or…you know, I could…just- _not_ -“ Bucky started and Tony made a very unusual sound in the back of his throat that made Bucky grin all the wider before he practically flung himself on him. 

Bucky laughed and grinned as the brunette’s lips crashed against his, skilled hands working their way up his chest to pinch at his nipples roughly. Bucky kissed him back deeply, both getting lost in each other. It took Tony a moment to realize that he was being pushed backwards and quickly he found himself being pressed up against the wall by the door. 

Then all too suddenly he was being lifted up by his thighs in one smooth motion. Instinctively, he wrapped his legs around the Sergeant and gasped out in surprise, effectively breaking the kiss. “James!” He laughed and Bucky just chuckled softly, holding him easily pinned back against the wall. 

Tony wrapped his arms around the brunette and Bucky smiled and started nipping at his neck, pressing hot searing kisses against his tender flesh. “Anthony…it’s been a long time for me…I don’t think I can wait for dinner first…” Bucky breathed into the crook of his neck and Tony grinned.

“Oh _thank God,_ because just _no_ …no I can’t wait either,” Tony confessed. 

Bucky chuckled low in his throat before he allowed his metal hand to take all of Tony’s weight, his flesh and blood hand coming between them to pull Tony’s shirt out of his pants, shoving it up as far as he could manage. 

He wanted to feel the warmth of his skin against his own. Tony shifted slightly against him, gasping out as Bucky splayed a hand against his abs, dragging his nails slightly against the firm muscles. 

“ _Anthony…_ you’re wearing far too much for this…” Bucky groaned and Tony gently nipped at the delicate curve of Bucky’s ear.

“Come on then, Sergeant…get me outta’ them then,” Tony murmured against his ear and Bucky briefly clutched at him a little harder…apparently he like being called Sergeant in the bedroom. Something for later thought he supposed. 

Bucky grinned slightly against the genius’ neck before pulling at Tony’s shirt, tearing the buttons open in his haste. It wasn’t a fancy shirt or anything…he didn’t think it was anyway, just a simple black dress shirt really, and he hoped it hadn’t cost the brunette and arm and a leg because he had quite literally torn it open. 

Tony laughed breathlessly in his ear before pulling back and watching as Bucky shoved it open. But then the Sergeant stopped, his hand hovering above his chest but not touching. Tony was momentarily confused at the sudden look of hurt that flashed through the brunette’s eyes and then it dawned on him. 

The Arc Reactor; Bucky was staring at the infernal contraption in his chest. He cringed and averted his gaze, not wanting to see anymore of whatever Bucky was feeling reflected in his gaze. Bucky quickly realized he was staring and shook his head slightly, “Hey, hey, no…Anthony…I’m sorry-it’s okay…I just-you’ve talked about it before, but I’ve never seen it, not like this.” He whispered, his fingertips coming to rest just below the jut of metal. 

Truthfully, Bucky thought it was absolutely beautiful. Such an intricate piece of technology working to keep this man alive…the man he loved, alive. He smiled softly to himself before he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to where the skin joined with the metal and Tony shuddered beneath him.

Bucky pulled back after a moment and looked up to meet the genius’ gaze, “It’s beautiful, Anthony. So beautiful… _you’re beautiful._ ” Bucky murmured, the calloused pads of his fingertips ghosting over the edge of the Arc Reactor. 

Tony shivered beneath the gentle caress and he bit his lower lip as he observed the brunette. But then Bucky was leaning in closer, stealing the genius’ lips in a deep kiss. Tony let himself sink into it, revelling in the feeling of having this man’s warmth pressing against him in all the right ways. 

Bucky’s flesh and blood hand shifted from its place against Tony’s chest upwards to caress the side of his neck and Tony groaned as he felt Bucky shift his hips against his own. He could feel the super-soldier’s hard cock beneath the towel against his own clothed erection and it just wasn’t enough.

He broke the kiss and gasped softly, “ _James_ …as much as I would love to explore the whole wall sex scenario with you, maybe a bed would be a better choice for our first time?” Tony urged and bit his lower lip hard to smother a grin. 

Bucky did no such thing, he full on grinned at the genius, “You might be right…” 

He had barely finished speaking before he was carrying the genius off towards his bed. He tossed him down unceremoniously and Tony let out an undignified yelp as he landed and bounced on the bed. Bucky laughed and crawled forwards slightly, his hands moving to grasp at Tony’s belt. 

Deftly he undid it before unbuttoning the genius’ pants and unzipping them as well. Tony laughed and raised his hips as Bucky started to tug them as well as his briefs down in one smooth motion. Bucky was smiling at him, kneeling between his legs and still wearing that _damn towel_. 

Tony smirked devilishly up at the brunette as he sat up and pulled his shirt off the rest of the way, tossing it aside. Bucky smiled beautifully down at the genius, taking in the beautiful man spread out before him. 

Tony bit his lower lip gently and nodded his head towards the soldier, “Your turn, James.” 

Bucky chuckled softly and with his metal hand, reached to pull the towel free of himself, casting it aside effortlessly. Tony leaned back on his elbows, taking in the beautiful sight of James Buchanan Barnes and couldn’t help the soft hum of satisfaction at finally seeing the Sergeant in all his naked glory. 

Bucky shifted slightly before crawling towards the genius, placing himself between his legs. Tony unconsciously…or consciously…spread his legs a little wider as he brought his knees up, planting his feet on the comforter. Bucky’s eyes were immediately drawn towards the genius’ beautifully hard cock and then dipped lower for a brief moment. 

Tony smirked, “Something you want, James?” Tony teased. 

Bucky chuckled softly and braced his hands on either side of Tony’s arms, leaning down to kiss the genius, “Yeah, baby doll…I do.” 

Tony nipped at his lower lip and arched slightly beneath him, bringing their erections into contact with one another just a little. Bucky’s breath caught for a moment. “Gonna’ tell me what you want?” Tony asked, looking up at the brunette beneath his lashes. 

Bucky leaned in to kiss at the genius’ ear lightly, letting his warm breath ghost against him, “I wanna’ fuck you, Anthony…are you gonna’ let me?” 

Tony groaned loudly and let his arms give out beneath him, laying back against the bed. Bucky chuckled and smiled down at his lover. “Yes, of course I’m gonna’ let you. _Shit_ , I-I can’t even,” Tony stuttered as he shook his head and laughed softly. 

Bucky grinned and moved to the side, reaching out towards his nightstand. He pulled open the drawer and brought out a condom and a small bottle of lube. Tony grinned, “Have you done this before?” He asked and Bucky smiled softly. 

“Yeah…a really fuckin’ long time ago though…” He confessed.

Tony smiled and reached up to run his hands down over Bucky’s biceps, one metal and the other flesh and blood. Bucky smiled warmly down at him. “You don’t need the condom, if you don’t want it,” Tony nearly whispered. 

“I’m clean, I swear and you’ve got that serum…so no getting sick for you or passing it along anyway,” Tony murmured and Bucky nodded, placing a gentle kiss to the genius’ forehead. 

Tony smiled up at him and watched as Bucky tossed the condom to the floor and set the bottle of lube next to them. Bucky sighed and buried his face in the crook of Tony’s neck before starting to lay soft kisses along his collarbone. He shifted a little lower then to kiss at Tony’s nipple and the genius gasped out in surprise. Bucky just smiled against his flesh before nipping it gently. 

The brunette’s hands immediately flew to tangle in the soldier’s longer hair and Bucky chuckled softly and smiled, allowing his metal hand to take most of his weight while he allowed his flesh and blood hand to roam the genius chest and down his abs smoothly. 

“You’re so beautiful, Anthony,” Bucky breathed, trailing warm wet kisses down the genius’ chest and abs, breathing in the scent of the man beneath him. 

Tony trembled and smiled, arching his back a little in an attempt to bring more of their bodies into contact with one another. Bucky smiled against his side, nipping at the tender flesh there and Tony stuttered out a moan. 

Bucky groped for the bottle of lube and once he had it, popped open the cap and pulled back to pour some over his flesh and blood fingers. Tony watched with heavy lidded eyes as the brunette coated his fingers with the slick. 

After a moment, Bucky shifted back to rest on his heels and Tony spread his legs a little wider for the brunette. Smiling nervously up at Bucky he watched as the soldier trailed his wet fingertips down beneath his balls and spread his cheeks slightly, allowing one finger to trace circles around his puckered opening. 

Tony trembled and shut his eyes, willing himself to relax. That only lasted all of three seconds, however, because Bucky was then leaning down, having stretched himself out slightly between the genius’ legs and now his mouth was dangerously close to his cock. 

Tony let out a startled noise in the back of his throat as he felt warm breath against his cock and his eyes flew open to stare down at Bucky who was now grinning predatorily at the genius.

Tony bit down on his lower lip hard, his hands fisting in the sheets as he watched the brunette lean in a little closer and lick a beautifully wet stripe up the length of his aching cock. He nearly keened at the bolt of pleasure that raced through him and he gasped out loudly, choking back another cry as Bucky quickly did it once again. 

Bucky chuckled low in his throat and continued to trace gentle circles against the tight ring of muscle between Tony’s legs as he reached up with his metal hand to grasp the base of Tony’s beautiful cock. Tony inhaled sharply as the cool metal grasped him and Bucky quickly let go.

“Shit, I’m sorry-are you okay?” Bucky asked worriedly.

Tony barked out a laugh and nodded, “Yeah-of course I’m okay, _shit-_ I’m sorry, James. It just surprised me…it’s a little cool…please, touch me again.” He tried.

Bucky blushed a little and bit his lower lip, “Are you sure…?” 

Tony smirked, “Yes, yes I’m 100% sure.” 

Bucky shifted a little and nodded gently before returning his metal hand to grasp the base of Tony’s cock. This time Tony was prepared for the coolness of the metal and he moaned hotly at the contact. 

Bucky bit his lower lip hard before allowing himself to stroke the genius’ cock slowly. Tony nearly whimpered at the contact and Bucky took the opportunity to press his finger a little more firmly against the brunette’s entrance, the tip slipping inside slowly. The tight heat surrounded him and he leaned in a little more, his tongue darting out to lick at the bead of pre-come that had gathered at the head of Tony’s cock. 

Tony moaned wantonly and his hips jerked slightly before he managed to settle again. He was breathing harder now and Bucky couldn’t help glancing up to watch the expressions on the genius’ face. Tony’s face was contorted in pleasure as he continued to stroke him leisurely, his finger slowly moving in and out of the brunette, opening him up. 

“So good, Anthony…you’re being so good for me,” Bucky murmured before slowly wrapping his lips around the head of the genius’ cock. 

Tony cried out softly and struggled to keep his hips still as Bucky drew his hand back slightly before adding a second finger, pressing it in deeply. Tony whimpered beneath him and Bucky couldn’t tear his gaze away even if he tried. Slowly he took more and more of the brunette into his mouth, bobbing his head slightly as he pressed his tongue firmly against the underside of his cock.

Tony was clutching the sheets desperately, willing himself to keep still under Bucky’s ministrations. “ _Oh God_ , more James… _please_ …” Tony whimpered and Bucky was helpless to obey. 

He withdrew his fingers before slowly pressing in three, spreading him open and after a few moments of thrusting them slowly in and out, he curled his fingers, effectively brushing against the genius’ prostate. 

He held the brunette steady with his hand at the base of his cock and was practically grinning with a mouthful of cock as Tony cried out and started to writhe against the sheets. “Fuck-fuck-fuck!” Tony practically keened and Bucky had to pull off his cock, giving it a few firm strokes before speaking. 

“Like that, baby doll?” Bucky breathed, licking at the head of the genius’ cock. 

Tony moaned loudly and gasped out, “God yes, please… _James_ …I’m ready, so ready-I need you in me.” 

Bucky blushed a little and slowly removed his fingers, sitting up and reaching for the bottle of lube. He uncapped it and poured some of the slick into his palm before giving himself a few firm strokes, making sure he was lubed up as much as possible. 

He was surprised when Tony suddenly sat up and pushed him onto his back, effectively pinning him to the bed. Tony growled as he straddled Bucky’s hips, splaying his hands against the brunette chest as he raised his hips. 

Bucky’s hands immediately went to grasp the genius’ hips and he grinned up at the brunette. “Anthony…” Bucky whispered and Tony just bit his lower lip hard before he leaned down to kiss the Sergeant deeply. 

Bucky groaned against the genius’ lips as the brunette reached between them to grasp hisincredibly hard cock. Tony trembled against him as he started to stroke him firmly, enjoying the feel of the Sergeant twitching in his hand. He gasped softly against the brunette’s lips, biting down firmly on the soldier’s bottom lip. 

Bucky moaned hotly as he gripped at the genius’ hips, arching beneath him in desperation, “Anthony…please…” 

Tony didn’t need to be asked twice, he raised his hips, guiding the head of Bucky’s cock to his puckered entrance. Bucky tensed beneath him as the firm pressure of Tony’s hole met the head of his cock. The genius’ breath hitched as he slowly sunk down onto the soldier’s slick cock. 

Tony was trembling as he lowered himself a little more, the head of Bucky’s length finally sinking in past the tight ring of muscle and they both moaned loudly. Tony willed himself to relax as much as possible as he took more and more of the super-soldier’s cock deep inside of him. 

Bucky was rigid beneath him, barely daring to breathe. “You’re so tight,” Bucky gasped as he shakily ran his hands up Tony’s sides and with his flesh and blood hand, cupped Tony’s cheek. 

Tony moaned desperately as he finally managed to take all of Bucky inside of him. He trembled and braced himself against the brunette’s chest, his hands splayed wide over his sculpted pecs. His entire body was flushed and he was trembling over the brunette. 

Bucky’s hands were moving again, caressing him reassuringly and murmuring softly to him in Russian. His brows were pinched up tight in concentration as he willed himself to keep perfectly still.

“You feel incredible,” Tony whispered before slowly raising up, Bucky’s cock sliding from his body only a little before he started to sink down onto him once again. 

Bucky groaned and drew his legs up, planting his feet on the mattress firmly, grounding them both. Tony bit his lower lip hard as he started to move a little more quickly, raising and lowering himself onto Bucky’s cock. The Sergeant groaned low in his throat, licking his lips as he watched the genius fucking himself on his cock. 

The tight heat of the brunette’s body opening up to him was absolutely exquisite. It was warm and slick and so tight and he just wanted more. His hands found their way to Tony’s hips and he gripped them firmly before he thrust up into the brunette hard as the genius came down upon him. Tony cried out in surprise and ground down against the soldier hard. Bucky grunted and yeah…that was that. Each time Tony impaled himself onto Bucky’s cock, Bucky thrust up, meeting him each time harder and harder than the last. 

Soon they were lost in a rhythm entirely of their own and the silence of the room was steadily filled with soft moans and heavy breathing and the sound of their skin meeting. Tony was practically keening as he shifted his hips, Bucky’s cock taking on a new angle as Tony leaned back, his hands moving to grasp at the soldier’s thighs. 

Bucky was breathing hard as he watched the genius work above him, controlling the pace of their fucking. “ _James_ ,” Tony gasped, breath hitching as he ground down hard, rocking his hips back and forth with Bucky’s cock as deep as he could go. 

Something clicked inside of the soldier and he surged up, gripping Tony’s thighs as he shoved him back against the bed, looming over him. He slid his hands around to grasp Tony’s ass firmly as he lifted the brunette’s hips from the bed, now kneeling between his legs. 

Tony cried out in surprise at the sudden switch and his hands scrabbled at the bed, gripping the sheets as he tried to hold himself up. He gave up, resting back against his shoulders, hips completely up off the bed. His arms splayed above his head, clutching at the pillows. 

Bucky huffed out a breath and thrust hard, burying himself deep inside of the genius as far as he could reach. Tony whimpered. “Yes- _oh fuck_ -please, _James-_ ” He shouted, unable to ground himself enough to meet his lover’s thrusts. 

Bucky leaned over him, placing hot wet kisses against Tony’s pecs, licking and nipping at the tender flesh as he drove into the genius over and over again, practically fucking him into the mattress. Tony was helpless to do anything other than take it at this point and he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. 

He was completely at the soldier’s mercy and he _fucking loved it_. Bucky could feel his orgasm building, the familiar heat pooling low in his groin and he struggled to keep it at bay for just a little while longer. It was too good, he didn’t want it to end yet, he’d never thought anything could feel this good. 

Tony whimpered and clutched at the pillows above his head, writhing against the soldier holding him firmly in place. “Baby doll,” Bucky moaned. 

“ _My Anthony_ ,” He gasped and Tony keened as Bucky shifted his hips, striking against the genius’ prostate with vigour. 

Bucky grunted, the sound of Tony’s cries spurring him on as the brunette’s body clenched around him. He wasn’t going to last much longer. “I-Anthony… _I can’t_ …I’m gonna’-“ Bucky gasped and Tony clenched down around him hard. 

“Oh God- _James, please_ …come for me,” Tony pleaded.

Bucky groaned loudly and panted into the warm air of his bedroom, thrusting harder, faster, _deeper_ into the genius in his arms. He quickly reached up with his flesh and blood hand to grasp the genius’ cock, stroking him hard and fast as he held the genius in place with only his metal arm now. 

Tony cried out, his back arching deliciously in the brunette’s arms and Bucky continued to fuck into him hard, his strokes against the genius’ cock only increasing. Suddenly Tony’s orgasm was upon him, the heat exploding in his belly. 

It felt like a white out. His eyes clenched shut, his jaw going slack, his entire body going ridged as his release flooded through him. Warm come splashed against his stomach and over his chest and Bucky let out a positively sinful growl as Tony’s body clenched unbelievably tight around his cock. 

His own orgasm was ripping through him in an instant and he struggled to breathe as his body shuddered before going tense. He gasped through it, forcing his eyes to remain open as he watched his lover ride out his own climax beneath him.

The genius was trembling in his arms as he thrust shallowly a couple more times into that unbearably tight heat. Tony groaned and whimpered from overstimulation as he came down from his orgasm and Bucky let go of his softening cock, his hand dripping with his lover’s com. 

Tony tried to calm his breathing and Bucky just gave him a soft, sated smile. Tony still had his eyes closed but after a moment his lashes fluttered open and beautiful brown orbs gazed back up at him. 

Bucky’s smile widened and he slowly lowered the genius to the bed, allowing his back a chance to relax. Tony huffed out a little laugh and Bucky chuckled as well. “So…so much for things moving too fast…” Bucky huffed. 

Tony chuckled and punched him lightly in the shoulder and Bucky smirked. “Shit, _James_..that was-that was…” Tony tried and obviously failed to construct a real sentence. 

Bucky huffed out a laugh and leaned down to kiss his lover gently. Tony smiled against his lips and kissed him back slowly before Bucky broke the kiss, pulling back before he pulled free of the genius. 

Tony gasped softly and went to reach down between his legs to try and avoid making a mess. That is…trying to prevent Bucky’s come from leaking out onto the comforter. He didn’t have to worry, however…because _Bucky_ reached down between his legs with his metal hand and very carefully, pushed the escaping come _back inside_ the genius’ body. 

Tony let out a very unusual startled sound in the back of his throat, far too high pitched to pass off as anything but a whine. Bucky grinned up at him as he worked two of his fingers into his body, pressing his come back inside of his lover’s body. 

Tony’s eyes were wide and his mouth was definitely gaping…and he was blushing…fucking _blushing._ Tony Stark did not blush…no no… _no one_ had made Tony blush since freaking high school. 

Bucky chuckled darkly, a wicked smirk on his face. Tony huffed and rolled his eyes, looking anywhere but at his lover for the moment. “We’re going to have to explore this later…” Bucky murmured, twisting his two metal fingers deep inside his lover. 

Tony keened and bit his lip hard in an attempt to stifle the sound. Bucky grinned and chuckled darkly and then Tony was biting his lower lip as he tried to stifle his incredulous laughter. He was quickly pushing Bucky off of him. He climbed off of the bed hastily and stood beside it, glaring down at Bucky. 

“James Buchanan Barnes…you are positively _filthy_ ,” Tony huffed, biting his lower lip hard. 

Bucky grinned evilly and came to sit at the edge of the bed and Tony realized that he was hard again, his cock standing proudly at attention against his abs. Tony’s stupid blush deepened as he took in the beautiful sight of his lover. “Oh _I’m filthy_?” Bucky asked, his metal hand reaching out to drag his fingertips through the mess of come on the genius’ stomach. 

Tony bit his lower lip harder and shook his head slightly in exasperation, but then Bucky continued when he realized the genius was looking down at his cock. “Think you’re up for another round, baby doll?” Bucky asked and Tony’s laugh turned into a breathy moan which he tried to stifle by biting the inside of his cheek. 

“I think I could be persuaded… _actually_ …” Tony murmured, leaning forward to kiss his lover gently, chastely. 

Bucky didn’t have a chance to even kiss back much before Tony was pulling away, turning on his heel and heading towards the bathroom. “I think I’ll take that wall sex now…” Tony singsonged as he leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom, looking back over his shoulder seductively at the Sergeant. 

“ _Fuckin’ hell_ ,” Bucky breathed, licking his lips before he surged up off the bed and headed towards his lover, who was now grinning evilly as he slipped into the bathroom.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Bucky groaned, nearly pouncing on his lover but instead settling for grasping the genius’ firm ass and giving it a firm squeeze. 

Tony gasped out and smirked, leaning back against the super-soldier and tilting his head back and up for a kiss. Bucky kissed him back deeply before whispering against his lips, “God I love you, Anthony.” 

Tony smiled sweetly up at him, his cheeks still tinged a little pink. “I love you too, James,” He murmured softly. 


End file.
